The Greyest of Blue Skies
by Gadget 151
Summary: An emotionally void Snape constantly ignored by both family and classmates is 'rescued' by a Slytherin that should have been a Gryffindor. Can Halo Spencer teach Snape about real friendship? Marauder era centered. AU from my other stories. Last chapter up
1. Chapter 1 First Year

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**The Greyest of Blue Skies**

"_A moth into a butterfly and a lie into the sweetest truth, I'm so afraid of life. I try to call your name but I'm silenced by the fear of dying in your heart once again. I see the seasons changing and in the heart of this autumn I fall with the leaves from the trees. I play dead to hide my heart until the world gone dark fades away. I cry like God cries the rain and I'm just one step away from the end of today."_ **H.I.M. 'Play Dead.'  
**

**Chapter 1: First Year**

**1969**

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with people. A good number of them were parents seeing off their children while an even higher number were the children themselves. They were boarding the Hogwarts Express, transportation for some and a way to freedom for others, but always a path to greatness.

Eleven-year-old Severus Snape was all by himself on the platform. The year before his mother had passed away and his drunkard of a father "couldn't be bothered with such nuances as taking his brat son to King's Cross." Always resourceful, Severus had Floo-ed himself to his aunt's and she had taken him as far as the Muggle doorway but she hadn't stuck around to see him off. No-one ever just 'stuck around' for Severus and he'd eventually learned not to expect- or hope- for that simple curtsey. He saw no reason to treat anyone else any other way but with cruelty and indifference.

For Severus Snape, other people were just bystanders, witnesses to the unfolding of events and nothing more. He had once seen a Muggle movie that had depicted the development of a hive-mind on a large scale; _"Invasion of the Body Snatchers"_ had been the title and it had opened the door to the truth for Severus. People were drones to be used for the attainment of his goals. At Hogwarts, he decided, he would rise above the marionettes that were his classmates and attain his goals by any means necessary.

Severus looked up sharply as the compartment door slid open. He had been reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for what had to be the tenth time since he'd bought it in Diagon Alley. But now he set it across his knees to glare up at the intruder. He had wanted to be alone for the ride if only to watch the passing scenery in silence but the person that stood in the doorway made him rethink his earlier wishes.

It was a boy his age, already in his school robes. Severus looked up at the boy that could very well be his lost twin. Like Severus the boy was small for his age with a skinny form, but most of the similarities ended there. The boy's black hair fell in waves to his cheekbones with the bangs hanging artfully over his large eyes. And where Severus was pale as marble, this boy had a natural tan that left him the color of honey. The boy pushed his long bangs to the side and Severus was shocked to see three differently colored irises around almond shaped pupils.

"Sorry, I thought this compartment was empty." The boy said with a soft accent that Severus couldn't place at all. "There's no place else I can sit, so do you mind if I sit here with you?"

Severus feigned a shrug of indifference while he really did want the boy to stay, if only until he got an explanation about those strange eyes.

"Thanks man," He said and slid the door closed. "Are you a first year too?"

Severus nodded.

The boy let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god, name's Halo Spencer by the way."

"Severus Snape."

"It's nice to meet you." Spencer said and sat pressed up against the window across from Severus.

"Hmmm," Was all Severus said, turning his attention back to his book, wanting to distract himself from the strange eyed boy.

For a time no one else came to their compartment until a middle-aged witch pushing a trolley knocked lightly on the door and asked if they wanted any sweets. Severus told her that he wasn't, the truth was that he didn't have any money in his pockets; all his money, though it was a small amount, was in his suitcase. But Spencer stood and bought a few things, mostly lollipops and pasties.

"Where are you from dearie?" The witch asked him, obviously noticing the same accent Severus had.

"I'm from America," Spencer said, handing her a few sickles. "Thank you ma'am."

Severus could actually smell the sponge cake pasty and he planted his nose in his book, trying desperately to ignore his stomach. He hadn't eaten since supper the night before and it had been quite a dismal meal at best.

Spencer looked up suddenly, his large eyes squinted. "Hey Severus, catch."

A chocolate frog landed in Severus' lap and he looked at the other boy, mild surprise stretched across his features.

"Eat it man," Spencer urged, taking a bite from his pasty.

Severus turned the chocolate frog over in his hand, ready to offer it back. "I'm not hungry." He lied.

"Bullshit, I heard your stomach growl from over here."

Severus' arched high on his forehead, he had only _felt_ his stomach churn, that Spencer had _heard_ a sound made him wonder if the boys eyes were the only strange thing. He didn't think before he asked- "What are you?"

"I'm a boy." Spencer looked genuinely confused. "What are _you_?"

Severus glared at him, realizing that he should have thought before he spoke rather then wanting an explanation for the boy's strangeness. "I'm a wizard."

"First years!" A voice boomed. "First years, this way! Follow me!"

Severus stood next to Spencer, who was looking about him like he was in a magical kingdom. Severus wondered if he had met a Muggle-born like himself. He nudged Spencer's shoulder and they followed the rest of their fellow first years down a winding and confusing path that led to a black shoreline. The ominous looking water was made purple by the starlight and in the distance he could see a large castle. It wasn't the biggest structure Spencer had ever seen, he'd grown up near Seattle's Space Needle back in Washington State but the glimpse he'd gotten of the castle was enough to make him stare.

"Come on now!" The unseen voice boomed again. "Four of you to a boat!"

Severus and Spencer sat in the same boat, both boys willing to stick together until they were forced to separate. They were joined by a sickly looking boy with mousey brown hair and a pretty blonde girl who smiled sweetly at Spencer. They didn't speak to each other, all of them looking at the far off castle with expression of awe. Their destination was reached in a few minutes and they exited the small boat, walking up yet another winding path until they reached a set of large doors. Beside Severus, Spencer stood on his toes to see over everyone else's heads as the door swung open to reveal a severe looking witch.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, please follow me." She said, turning on her heel to lead them into the castle.

Spencer looked to Severus as if waiting for him to impart some tidbit of knowledge about what was going on. Of course, Severus was as much in the dark as the American; he shrugged and followed the Professor with Spencer trailing behind him. The first years crowded around her when she stopped outside two more very large doors; Severus could hear other students talking excitedly on the other side of those doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said, her voice amplified by the size of the antechamber. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room."

She paused, looking around to make sure she had everyone's attention. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will loose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Professor McGonagall turned and went into the Great Hall, Severus heard someone whisper a nasty comment behind him and Spencer hissed for the person to shut up out the corner of his mouth. The Professor came back and led them all into the Great Hall; Severus looked at the ceiling and found the night sky in its place. For just a moment, he had stared before remembering that he'd read about the ceiling's enchantment while on the train.

A mangy old hat was waiting on a flour-legged stool at the very front of the room but before the table where the staff all sat. Beside him, Spencer cocked his head to the side and tapped his foot on the floor as if he were waiting for a rabbit to burst from the hat. That was when the hat twitched and began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
but don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
These patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone in the Great Hall applauded as the hat finished its song. Severus had never seen anything quite so odd or amusing in his life, he looked to Spencer who just shrugged. Apparently the strange eyed boy hadn't either; the slight smile on his lips was evidence enough.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said, holding what looked like a large scroll. "You will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Avery, Mikael!"

A small boy with dark blonde hair sat on the stool and less than a minute later- "SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Narcissa!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sirius!" Was the boy that Spencer had told to shut-up; he became the first Gryffindor. Severus saw the American wince at the volume of cheers that erupted from that table.

"Evans, Lillian!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Severus started to zone-out, listening with only one ear while he waited for his name to be called. He wasn't really thinking about anything, he didn't care if he fit in or if he even made any friends. He just wanted to complete Hogwarts and all his goals with limited interruption.

"Lupin, Remus!" ... "Nott, Theodore!"... "Pettigrew, Peter!" ... "Potter, James!" ... "Rosier, Evan!" ... "Snape, Severus!"

Severus turned to Spencer, looking up into the slightly taller boy's strange eyes. "I guess this is where we part ways." He said.

Spencer just shrugged. "Maybe," His tone was nonchalant.

Severus went to the stool and sat down and Professor McGonagall set the hat on his head. He tried not to fidget but he could actually feel the magic inhabiting the hat and it was powerful stuff.

"Hmmm," The hat murmured. "Not hard to figure this out. SLYTHERIN!"

Their weren't any cheers from his new house, for the entire sorting no one from Slytherin had cheered for their new first years. Severus took a seat near Rosier and Avery both of whom already seemed to dislike each other.

... "Spencer, Halo!" The Professor yelled and the boy he'd met on the train stepped from the remaining crowd of first years. Though they had barely spoken to each other, the few observations he'd made told him that Spencer would likely be a Gryffindor.

"My oh my," The hat atop Halo's head muttered. "A child of a Sidhe and a witch; what an oddity you are."

Halo didn't comment, truthfully he didn't comprehend what was just so odd about him. Sure he knew that he was stronger and faster than most children his age, and, his eyes notwithstanding, he'd always considered himself very normal. However, Grandmother had warned him about such things as this. It wasn't that _he_ was strange; it was his _origin_ that most in the wizarding world would find unusual.

"Hmm, there's a lot of power inside you, a lot of potential. You've got courage and an iron will; such intelligence too. How about Ravenclaw?"

Halo gave his head a shake. "No..."

"You're right of course, of course. Not a chance for Hufflepuff. ... You're a protector, a guardian with a pure heart and soul. Gryffindor?" The hat asked.

Another shake of his head. "I don't belong there."

The hat actually seemed to sigh. "I see your point, it's all here in your head young Sidhe. You're just ruthless enough for SLYTHERIN!"

Halo hopped off the stool, wondering why the hat seemed to take so long in placing him, it hadn't seemed to take so long with the other students. He took a seat next to Severus, smiled slightly at the pale boy.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." He said.

Severus was silent.

Lucius Malfoy had not been surprised when he received his prefect badge over the summer. It was only fitting that he, Pureblood Prince of Slytherin, would be a prefect rather than Wilkes or one of the Lestrange twins, those crazy bastards. He was surprised at the small amount of Slytherin first years, his class had been so much larger, but there were only eight first years this time around. Five boys and three girls total.

After the feast, he gathered the boys together while Angie Parkinson took the girls back to the common room. He took the boys to a separate dormitory, Merlin he had hated living in a dorm with other people. The prefect's private rooms were more his style anyway.

Hogwarts always seemed to know how many students were arriving and the dormitories were no different. There were five four-poster beds spread along one wall of the room, the curtains were opened to reveal Slytherin green, silver and black comforters on each mattress. On the bed nearest the wall sat an orange and gold furred, leanly muscled cat with expressive green eyes.

"Who's familiar is this?" He asked, turning to glare at the first year boys. Usually, a wizard wasn't aloud to bring along their familiar until their second year, but it seemed there was an exception this year.

One boy with wavy black hair and large eyes hidden behind long bangs clicked his tongue twice and the small cat darted to his side and rubbed affectionately against his leg.

"Momotaro is mine." He said.

_What kind of name is 'Momotaro'?_ Lucius wondered. "Whatever, names?"

"Halo Spencer," Said the boy with the cat.

"Severus Snape." Was a boy with lank black hair falling to his shoulders and a large, beaklike nose.

"Evan Rosier," Had short red-brown hair and hazel eyes and was also his mother's cousin.

"Mikael Avery," Was dark blonde with blue eyes.

"Theo Nott," Said the last boy, who Lucius didn't even really look at.

"Right," Lucius said. "I'm Lucius Malfoy, prefect and Quidditch Captain. Basically just stay out of my way and win us house points no matter what it takes. Have you got all that then?"

The boys all nodded. _Merlin, they're all so small._ Lucius thought._ I don't remember ever being that little._

"Good. Be in the Great Hall every morning at six for breakfast. Don't be late and don't dare shame our house by showing up any less than wide awake or don't even bother to show up at all. Now get to bed and let's hope I don't ever have to deduct house points from you because if I do, you're sorely regret it."

"What a prick," Rosier said. "Just because his father works for the Ministry doesn't mean he can boss us around."

Severus shrugged, he didn't care about the prefect's attitude, and he probably wouldn't have to deal with the boy again anyway. He looked around the dormitory and saw his luggage sitting on the bed next to the one Spencer's cat had been lounging on.

"House Elves bring everything here from the train," Avery said, obviously he had noticed the luggage on each of the beds too.

"Disgusting creatures, House Elves." Severus heard Nott grumble.

"Are they like the Sidhe?" Spencer asked and everyone looked at him, Severus included. Momotaro sat on his shoulder as he pushed the heavy four-poster bed against the far wall.

"What are you _doing_?" Rosier demanded.

"I'm re-arranging things to my liking." Spencer said dryly. "So are House Elves similar to the Sidhe?"

Avery let out a barking laugh. "No, Unseelie Sidhe maybe." He laughed again. "But Sidhe don't exist anyway, they haven't for millennia."

"Yes," Spencer growled and Severus thought he felt something strange crawling over his skin but there wasn't anything there when he looked. "The Sidhe do exist."

"How do _you_ know?" The blonde boy challenged, stepping up next to Spencer and invading his personal space.

The wavy haired boy dismissed the other boy by turning his back to set his wiry cat down on his bed, but when he turned back to Avery, Severus felt like he was watching two circling beasts. "I know," Spencer told him. "Because my father was a Sidhe."

Nott burst out laughing. "You're full of it mate." He said. "If you were a Sidhe then you wouldn't be at Hogwarts!"

Spencer turned to glare at the taller boy. "I never said I was a full-blooded Sidhe. My mother was a witch, Grandmother said she had an affair with a Seelie Sidhe and that I was the issue."

Avery crossed his arms over his chest. "Prove it Spencer." His tone was scathing and Severus wondered just what a Sidhe was. The other boys spoke of them as if they were things to give a wide berth to, something to be feared but also something unclean and unworthy.

"Fine then, I'll prove it."

Severus watched as Spencer pushed his bangs behind one ear and revealed his odd eyes to everyone. Where he'd really only been able to discern their shape back in the train, now in the ample light of the dormitory, he could see their color. There were three intersecting irises, the first was gold, the second was orange and the last was yellow with black spines coming from the almond-shaped pupil.

"Yeah," Rosier said, he had stepped closer while Severus was busy admiring the colors. "Those are Sidhe eyes all right."

"What are the Sidhe?" Severus risked asking; Spencer turned to him.

"The Sidhe is the proper name for the Fey Folk, Seelie for the day and Unseelie for the night." He said. "They were guardians of the forests and sacred areas where the ancient gods spoke to their believers. They first brought magic to humans, some of them fell in love with the humans they protected and they took men and women as their pair-bonds. They bred magic into the mortal bloodlines. The Sidhe are the ancestors of witches and wizards, they gave us the ability to perform spells and talk to the elements."

"I don't believe it." Avery grumbled.

Spencer shrugged. "You don't have to believe it Mikael, but it's true. The Sidhe still exist."

Rosier's bed was on the opposite side of Severus' and across from their beds were Avery's and Nott's. Nott claimed to be allergic to cats and took the bed nearest the door; Avery said he just didn't like them and Momotaro had hissed at him.

"He doesn't like you either," Spencer told him as he put away his few possessions.

"What does Momotaro mean anyway?" Rosier asked, he too was putting away his things.

"It loosely translates to 'peach boy'. My Grandmother named him after the Japanese story of an old woman that found a giant peach floating down the river, when she went to eat the peach she found a baby inside. The baby boy told her that he had been sent from Heaven to be her son; she named him Momotaro because it was tradition to name the first son of a family 'Taro'. Years later, Momotaro left the woman's house to kill a marauding dragon and his demon army. He won of course; it was a bedtime story she used to tell me when I was younger."

"Why did your grandmother tell you stories instead of your mother?" Avery asked incredulously.

"My mom's dead," Spencer said simply and Severus felt a pin in his chest at learning he wasn't the only one to loose a parent.

"What about your Sidhe father?"

Momotaro hissed at Avery. "I've never met him."

Severus was startled awake in the middle of the night. Momotaro sat on his chest, the cat's large green eyes peering into his. He pushed the cat to the side so he could sit up and look around him. The fire was still giving off embers in the hearth and as far as he could tell, everyone was asleep.

"What do you want furball?" He whispered.

The orange cat only meowed softly and walked closer to sit in his lap.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"You were having a nightmare," Came Spencer's voice from somewhere near his bed and Severus startled again. "He woke you before I could get up... Are you alright now Severus?"

He nodded and realized the other boy couldn't see him. "Yes, yes I'm fine but take your cat please." He handed the small creature to Spencer, whose hands seemed to materialize from the darkness.

"Come on, Momo, g'night Severus."

"Yeah, good night." Severus muttered, falling back against his pillow when he heard Spencer pull the curtains closed around his bed.

Another nightmare... It wouldn't be the last either, he'd been having them ever since his mother died. He tried not to recall the images in his mind, images of his mother and her murder at his father's hands. But no-one here needed to know those things about him. Not even Spencer, how the open and trusting boy had become a Slytherin was beyond him. Was it just his fey blood? Or was there something else underneath the surface? Severus knew time would tell, that the pieces of the puzzle would all fall neatly into place if he was only patient.

Author's Notes- McGonagall's speach and the hats song are both from the first book. I just borrowed it for this chapter alone. -Gadget.


	2. Chapter 2 First Year Continued

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**Also, thanks to everyone that read and special thanks to ****Marie Terensky, who left me a review! Thanks you again. I feel loved. **

**CHAPTER 2: First Year continued**

It was still only the first month of school but Evan Rosier had made fast friends with the Sidhe-halfling Halo Spencer. Evan's father had taught him that money and the pureness of blood were all that were important in Slytherin. However Even had discovered through watching his mother's cousin Lucius, that making alliances were important as well, if not more so. His gut told him that Halo Spencer would be a powerful ally someday; even Lucius seemed to agree. That is, once Evan had told him about the other boy's heritage.

Apparently Sidhe-halflings were even rarer than Evan had first realized. It was lucky Spencer had come from an otherwise wizarding family, that tidbit of information had earned Lucius' otherwise Pureblood-only attention. Though his cousin was only a sixth year, he did seem to have total control and obedience in the Slytherin house. Evan knew that whoever Lucius decided to take under his wing would be set for the rest of their time at school. He and Spencer had been taken under Lucius' wing for the time being, but Evan didn't know how long that would last.

Severus Snape quickly discovered that he had a real knack for potions. He had already read most his textbooks and Professor Slughorn was very helpful with anything he cared to ask about. The first moment he had sat down next to Spencer in the dungeon classroom, he had known what he wanted to do with his life; what his life goal was. He was going to devote his time to becoming a Potion's Master, he wanted to surround himself with bubbling cauldrons and exotic ingredients from around the world and from creatures he'd never seen or heard of.

Though he and Spencer spent little time together outside of class, he knew the other boy loved their flying class. Severus had come to believe the Sidhe-halfling was really some type of bird trapped in human form, but then he'd realized just how ridiculous that was. However, the other boy was very skilled on a broom, unlike Severus, who could barely mount one. Spencer was so much better than the other students, even the ones from wizarding families; he owned the sky as far as Severus was concerned.

He said the password to the portrait guarding the Slytherin section of the dungeons and after a short walk he entered the common room. A few students from each year were present. Severus saw the dark haired beauty Bellatrix Black; she was proof that every rose had its thorns. She sat near the fire with her class-work spread out before her. Avery was playing chess with Nott and others sat quietly watching them, making wagers on who would win.

"- play on our Quidditch team." He heard Lucius Malfoy say and he stopped at the doorway to the first year dorms.

The white-blonde prefect sat on a sofa with his arm tossed casually around Spencer's thin shoulders, Rosier seated on his other side. The ebony haired boy seemed very out-of-place next to the pale and striking visage of the Malfoy heir but at the same time Spencer seemed like a knight among a king's court. He had Malfoy's full attention as he explained his lack of knowledge about the wizarding sport.

"None sense," Rodolphus Lestrange said. Another member of Malfoy's court, he had long brunette hair pulled back in a tight braid at the base of his neck. "We watched you fly by the Astronomy Tower, you would make a great Chaser."

"Or even a Seeker." Rabastan Lestrange piped up, unlike his twin, he wore his dark hair cut close to his head and his eyes had a crazy glaze to them.

Malfoy laughed and Severus shivered; there was something about that laugh that unnerved him. "He can be Seeker after _I_ leave Hogwarts!"

"First years can't play on the Quidditch team," Came Bellatrix's sultry voice and Severus saw a strange look pass over Roldophus' face.

Malfoy shot her an annoyed look at the interruption. "We'll arrange it all with the Headmaster."

Severus got tired of watching them banter as if Spencer wasn't there, the fact that Spencer didn't seem to care that he was being ignored seemed atypical to him. The boy had never let anyone treat him that way, not even Sirius Black and James Potter, the boy's rivals. However he felt oddly betrayed that Spencer had begun to leave him out of his activities, even if they were only doing homework with Rosier or just talking late at night over the top of Momotaro's head. Although, ever since he'd begun to spend time around Malfoy, Spencer had spent less and less time talking to him.

Spencer was the first person to talk to Severus on the train, the first person to ever show an interest in what he thought. Now, however, Severus could understand how the boy had been placed in Slytherin. Spencer had only needed his companionship long enough to learn the twists and turns of Hogwarts, he had only wanted someone that was as in the dark as he was until he understood the inner workings of Slytherin. But now that he and Rosier were part of Malfoy's court, Severus had slipped to the very edge of his notice. He had been, for those first few weeks, Spencer's drone. He had been drawn into the enigmatic orbit until he was no longer needed. Though he hated to admit it, he had though of the Sidhe-halfling as his friend and he hadn't expected the loss of his first friendship to hurt on the same level as the loss of his mother.

"When did you get in?" Halo asked Severus.

"When Malfoy was trying to recruit you." Was Severus' the sullen reply.

"Oh, I didn't see you."

Severus glared over the top of his Transfiguration book. "No, you were too busy with that prefect and his friends."

Halo pulled his tie over his head and loosened the first few buttons of his shirt. He went over to his bed and tapped Momotaro's head, fluffing his fur and giving his ears a scratch. "Lucius is cool Severus, I know he seems like a jerk but he's nice to me. Which is more than I can say about you right now, you're acting like a jilted lover."

Severus dropped the book. "A jilted lover!" He spat. "I think you're putting a little too much stock in yourself Spencer."

"It's an expression! I just meant that you're acting all weird all of a sudden and I don't know what I did to piss you off."

The skinny boy leapt from his bed, his robes billowing as he stepped up to Halo. "You gave a damn about me; you sat up and talked with me when I had my nightmares. Then suddenly you turn out to be this amazing flyer and all the Quidditch players only let you hang around with them instead of letting you be my only friend! It's like I'm invisible here! You'd rather be with that ass Malfoy and that pouf Rosier than me. Your friend!"

Halo stared at him openmouthed. "I didn't know you felt that way..." He said sheepishly.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course you didn't; you're just like everyone else."

"And you're not? Severus, people are made to _adapt_. I adapted to Slytherin and to Hogwarts, but you're waiting for Hogwarts to adapt _to you_ and it just doesn't work that way."

"I know that's not how it works!" Severus yelled at him.

Halo set his hands on his hips, leaning forward to look down at the slightly smaller boy. "You're not acting like it."

The other boy got right up in his face, his long nose flaring and his chocolate eyes flashing with fury. "How dare you presume to dictate how I act! You're not a... a bloody Quidditch Captain!"

"I'm not saying you should act a certain way Severus, all I meant was... was... Okay, so I guess I was trying to tell you how to act. But I'm_ not_..." He sighed, exhausted with the pointless argument. "Just forget it Severus, I'm sorry I ignored you. I really wasn't trying to."

The lank haired boy was silent.

Halo gave a weak, open gesture with his hands. "Forgive me?"

Severus turned away on his heel. "No," He said.

The Sidhe-halfling flinched inwardly. "That's your choice."

Christmas vacation was coming up and Evan Rosier was _not_ looking forward to his winter break. He wasn't the only one; Spencer was frustrated because he wouldn't be returning to America until the summer. Avery lived with his sisters, Lucius hadn't been getting along with his father lately and Nott was to be staying with his nutter of an aunt. It would not be a fun vacation.

He had already packed the few things he would need for the week long break and the train would be leaving in the morning. He sat down on his bed and a moment later Spencer's cat Momotaro hopped up beside him. The little orange cat had made friends with most the Slytherins though he preferred Snape and Bellatrix. Rosier had noticed that Momotaro avoided the Lestrange twins like the plague, he really couldn't blame the cat, and there was something _off_ about the twins.

"Momo?" Spencer poked his head around the doorframe. "Momo, are you hungry?"

Momotaro meowed and ran to his master as the boy pulled a small can from his bag. As he opened it, Rosier caught the whiff of tuna-fish on the air. Spencer brought tuna for the cat at least twice a week but usually the House Elves brought food for the cat as they did for every familiar at Hogwarts.

"Good kitty, good boy Momotaro," Spencer cooed to the animal, stroking his fur while she ate. "Yeah Momotaro, good boy, baby, you're such a good kitty."

"You baby him," Rosier said and Spencer looked up at him.

"My Grandmother spoiled him rotten first," He smiled. "I'm just continuing on with the tradition."

Rosier plucked lint from his shirt cuff. "So you're still pissed about having to stay here for Christmas?"

Spencer shrugged. "I wouldn't say I was pissed about it, I've never been away from Grandmother and Grandpa for something important like Christmas." He said. "This is the longest I've ever been away from them actually."

"Same here," Rosier said but it really didn't bother him to be away from his family. His father didn't really care about him, he was just happy to have an heir but he was nothing like Lucius' father, who actually spent time with his son. "So who's staying again?"

Spencer counted off his fingers. "Bellatrix, Narcissa, the twins, Wilkes and Parkinson are staying. Oh and so is Severus too now that I think about it."

"Right," Rosier said, he wasn't overly fond of the greasy haired boy. He never had been, from the first day he could tell Snape was different from other Slytherins, the boy was needy and clingy. That's what Spencer had told him when the two boys had stopped speaking to each other the first month of school. Snape was what Rosier's mother would have called a lost cause but Spencer seemed to respect his opinion.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "Well at least there's no homework,"

"That's the only good thing about this break, no homework. So what are you gonna do for the whole week?"

Spencer shrugged and took the now empty can of tuna from Momotaro. "I don't know, write my grandparents, study; that sort of thing I guess."

"You should hook up with someone," Rosier said. "Narcissa likes you."

Spencer shot him an odd look. "Isn't she betrothed to your cousin?" He asked.

"So what if she is?"

He shrugged again. "Then she is spoken for and off limits to me."

Rosier grinned. "So you like her too then?"

"No, she's not my type."

Momotaro stood on his back feet and pawed as Severus' legs but the boy ignored him easily stepping over him and up the stairs to the dormitory. Momotaro followed the boy; his master was still in the library anyway so he didn't have anything to do.

"Meow," The cat said and the boy still pretended that he wasn't there; it was frustrating to the cat who thought of Severus as his friend. "Meow!"

"Leave me be Momotaro!" The boy hissed at him but Momotaro continued to follow, jumping onto the boy's bed as he sat down. He walked around the boy, rubbing against his shoulders and side. Severus pushed him away.

"Meow,"

"Leave me alone furball." He said.

Momotaro understood what the boy was saying but not why, all he wanted was to be petted by his friend.

Severus pulled back his hand to strike him. "I said leave me alone."

The dormitory door slammed. "If you hit my cat I swear I'll hex you into the afterlife Severus."

"I wasn't going to hit your cat Spencer; I was just going to push him off the bed." Severus snapped.

"Keep your hands off him."

Momotaro's master was furious and the cat knew it wasn't for something as trivial as him being pushed from the bed. There was something else on his master's mind, it was hard to say what exactly. Sometimes Halo got particularly moody for no reason but Momotaro had learned from the boy's conversations that there were other students in the school that tended to piss him off. Maybe that had happened today.

"What crawled up you ass and died?"

"Eloquent Severus, very eloquent." Halo said, picking Momotaro up and letting his familiar climb onto his shoulder. "If you must know, it was your pal Sirius Black."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I hate that prick," He muttered disdainfully.

"Well, I hexed him for you," His master's tone was sarcastic but Momotaro didn't doubt the words he spoke.

"Alright Snivellus?" Sirius Black called to Severus as he walked past the Gryffindor table.

"Shut up, Black," He growled out the side of his mouth.

"Oy! That's no way to talk to someone just trying to say hello," Sirius jumped from his seat and pulled his wand on Severus.

Severus reached for his own wand but it flew from his hand when Sirius used "Winguardium" and as Severus looked up at his wand, Sirius' was pointed at his chest.

"Give it back." He growled.

"Apologize to me." Sirius smiled.

"I didn't do anything."

"Apologize Snivellus,"

"Fuck you Black," Severus hissed.

The other's boy's expression changed, becoming dark and angry. "Stupi- Hey!

Severus looked over Sirius' shoulder to see Spencer standing there. The other Slytherin held the Gryffindor's arm in a vice grip above his head and made him drop his own wand. In the next instant Severus saw Spencer kick out Sirius' feet and the Gryffindor fell flat on his face to the floor.

"Lay off Severus, Black, or you'll regret it." Spencer had his wand pointed at the other boy and his foot planted in the middle of Sirius' back.

"Get off me you weird-eyed freak!" Sirius screamed.

Spencer stepped back and holstered his wand and nodded to Severus. "You okay?" He asked.

Severus nodded, looking at the Gryffindor with a satisfied smirk. Now he owed Spencer and he would be expected, at some later date, to repay the strange eyed boy. He followed Spencer to the Slytherin table and they sat next to each other and across from Bellatrix and the Lestrange twins.

"Where do you learn to...restrain a Gryffindor?" Rodolphus asked, spreading jam on his toast.

Spencer was searching for something in his backpack and he looked over the edge at him. "My Grandpa had me learn karate," He said. "I was up to a third stage brown belt before I turned nine."

"What's karate?" Rabastan asked, Severus had to admit he was curious too, he had never seen anyone move as fast as Spencer had.

"It's a Muggle fighting technique developed by the Asian culture. Grandpa wanted me to be able to defend myself if something happened to my wand." Spencer said off handedly as he pulled what he had been searching for from his backpack. "Merry Christmas Severus,"

Severus turned to see Spencer holding out a small gift wrapped in dark green paper. Severus accepted it cautiously, he hadn't received any presents for years now and that Spencer wanted to give him a gift after the way he had treated the boy was unusual to say the least. He peeled away the paper; inside was a small brown leather journal with a hard cover.

He looked up at Spencer who smiled shyly. "Thank you," He finally found his voice to whisper.

"You're welcome Severus; I figured you could use one." The boy said and then turned to his breakfast like the whole transaction hadn't taken place at all, occasionally conversing with the twins and Bellatrix.

Severus ignored everything around him, holding the journal tightly in his fingers while staring at the cover. He looked covertly to Spencer, took in the boy's multicolored eyes and honey-like complexion. Then Severus thought about himself, he was too thin, too pale and his nose was too big for his face. What were Spencer's motives for giving him the journal? Was this some prank organized by the upperclassman? Or was Spencer's gift a show of genuine friendship? Severus didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3 Summer

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**CHAPTER 3: Summer**

_Dear Severus,_

_Hey, how's your summer going? Having fun back in England? It's boring here in Seattle, all this rain is crazy. There are so many puddles in our driveway it's not even funny. Momotaro is having a blast though; he's the only cat I've ever known that liked water. He keeps tracking in muddy paw-prints and it is driving Grandmother bat-shit cleaning up after him. It's really funny to watch her chase him around with a broom, you would probably die from laughter._

_Argh, I can't wait for school to start again, I'm so bored here. I miss playing gobstones and flying around. Oh yeah, Grandmother is gonna buy me a broom before school starts! Isn't that great? I already know I'll get on the Quidditch team but I'm still so nervous about tryouts, I'm wondering if Lucius will be fair in picking the team, but I doubt it._

_Anyway, I hope you're having fun doing whatever you're doing. So write me back whenever you have free time and maybe we could find a way to hang out, that would be cool. I know my Grandparents would love to meet you!_

_You're friend,_

_Halo S. _

Halo sealed the letter in an envelope and placed the Slytherin crest on it. He wrote down Severus' address and his own up in the corner of the envelope before handing it to his Grandmother's owl. It was the first chance he'd gotten to write Severus since school had ended a few weeks ago; he had been so busy receiving hugs from Grandmother and bits of wisdom from Grandpa. He'd also spent a lot of time with the other children in the neighborhood and playing soccer in the park when it wasn't raining.

He hadn't lied in his letter to Severus; the rain in Seattle was driving him crazy. It had rained nearly three times a week since he got back from Hogwarts. Momotaro loved the rain, loved watching and playing in it and Halo loved watching his familiar piss off Grandmother. But the monotony was really starting to get to him; he missed talking with Rosier and the companionable silence with Severus. Though he was still too young to understand his feelings for the greasy haired boy, he understood that he was drawn to him, almost against his will. He remembered watching Severus write in the journal he'd given him for Christmas and how good it had felt to know his gift was appreciated.

"Halo, dinner's ready!" His Grandpa called and he dashed down the stairs, forgetting Severus for just a moment but the other boy was never all that far from his thoughts.

Severus tore open the envelope, nearly ripping the paper inside in his haste to read whatever it said. The letter was from Spencer, his first real friend. Ever since Christmas they had been inseparable, well, mostly. Spencer still spent time with Malfoy and Rosier; truthfully Severus didn't mind their company all that much but he preferred to stay away from them when he had the choice. Spencer had understood and most their time together was spent in either the Potions classroom or in the library.

Severus had never realized how smart the other boy was, even in class Spencer was mostly silent, only answering when he was called on by the Professor. But Spencer seemed to have an endless wealth of knowledge, he knew about things and places that Severus had never heard of. He knew stories from mythology and sometimes at night in the common room he would tell the stories to everyone that was willing to listen. Severus preferred the Roman stories and Spencer knew more of them than anything else but every story the boy told was always engaging and worth listening too.

_Dear Spencer,_

_Things are dismal here as usual, but at least your vacation isn't much better than mine. We're both miserable, I take it, and I'm actually looking forward to school as well. Despite that fact that Black and Potter are both there, I can't stand them but of course, you know that already._

_You're familiar likes the rain? That is odd but very entertaining, I'm sure. I do miss the attention-seeking little furball, nearly as much as I miss the potion's classroom. I'm sure you miss the Quidditch Pitch Spencer, you are an amazing flyer._

_I don't think my father will let me leave; he does need someone to open the door and procure booze for him. I'm sure you understand why I must stay here though I wish I could see America and the Pacific coast as well._

_Congratulations on getting a broom, I know you'll enjoy it. And you certainly will get on the Quidditch team; Malfoy does seem to respect your abilities. May I make a request of you Spencer? The evenings are boring here; will you send me one of your stories to keep my mind occupied? I would greatly appreciate it._

_S. S. _

Severus gave the letter to his owl and lay back on the bed. His father was out drinking with his whores like he usually was so Severus had the small house to himself. At least he'd managed to buy several spell books and even a few of Hogwarts' books from the library. Just a few things to keep him busy. However, as he opened a book to read, he started to think about the first time he had heard Spencer tell one of his stories.

_Spencer closed his Charms book with a bang, running his hands through his hair over and over. He sat in the common room with Lucius' inner circle of friends and allies as Rosier had called them. His mind was numb with boredom, his limbs tense with inactivity. He needed to do something. Severus sat beside him staring into the fire, Rosier was on his other side, leaning over the table to look over his notes. The Lestrange twins and Lucius were talking quietly while Bellatrix braided Rodolphus' hair; the two had begun dating a few days previous even though Spencer had rarely seen them together._

_"Anyone want to hear a story?" He asked, for some reason he wanted to tell one of the stories his Grandpa had taught him. He wanted to share the Muggle tales with the wizards he viewed as his friends, he wanted to share the stories period._

_Lucius looked up at him from across the coffee table, his smile lighting up his face. "What kind of story Spencer?"_

_No one here called him by his first name, it was either 'Slytherin' or 'Spencer' and it was beginning to get on his nerves. In America it was different, every one called him by his first name even people he barely knew. He liked his first name but he was starting to forget what it sounded like._

_"Like a story from mythology." He told the prefect. "I know a lot of them."_

_Severus looked over at him, he knew nothing of mythology but the idea of listening to a story intrigued him. He'd heard Spencer tell the meaning of his familiar's name and the story of the Sidhe. He wanted to hear more of those stories because Spencer seemed to take on a new persona whenever he told a story and it was very engaging to sit and watch._

_The twins, Bellatrix and Lucius all looked to Spencer, then to each other. "Tell us a story then Spencer," Bellatrix requested._

_"Okay then," He said. "I'll start with a Greek myth."_

_Severus put his journal to the side, as did Rosier and both boys looked to Spencer, waiting for him to begin his story. The boy's strange eyes seemed to glow from within as he began to speak, his voice mesmerizing and soothing. In moments, he had everyone's undivided attention._

_"The Greek goddess Demeter had power over both the crops and the seasons. When her daughter Persephone was kidnapped by Hell, the god of the Underworld, she became so depressed in her search for her daughter that the earth and the crops began to wither away and die. Finally, Zeus, the king of the gods at Olympus couldn't watch the world die away and he sent Hermes, the messenger to retrieve Persephone. However, as Hermes entered the Underworld, he discovered the Persephone had been tricked into eating six pomegranate seeds and she was now Hades' wife and Queen of the Underworld. Hermes knew that he couldn't leave Persephone behind so he made a deal with Hades. Persephone was to stay in the land of the living world one month for each seed she had eaten, and the other months she could be his queen. Hell agreed and released Persephone to Hermes. Demeter was so glad to see her daughter again that the earth and the crops suddenly burst into full life, fed by the sun and rain. When she had to return to Hell six months later, her mother cried tears of ice and snow and for a time the world died again."_

_Spencer finished his story and everyone was silent. Then Lucius clapped politely, the twins nodded their understanding and Bellatrix went back to braiding Rodolphus' hair._

_"An interesting story Spencer," Lucius said. "Thank you for sharing it with us."_

_"No problem Lucius, I know hundreds of them."_

_Severus picked back up his journal, trying to hide the expression on his face. That Demeter's love for her daughter had nearly destroyed the earth with her sorrow moved Severus, made his heart ache with longing for his own mother. He wrote the tale down in his journal, being careful not to miss a single word. _

The Dark Mark seared its way into Lucius' flesh, seeming to sear the bone as well. He didn't scream, he only winced and turned his head to the side. He was part of an army now, an army that would rid the world of Mudbloods and Muggle-borns. Their commander was everything to him now, and Lucius' latest goal was to recruit and he had the perfect person in mind.


	4. Chapter 4 Second Year

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**CHAPTER 4: Second Year**

This time Severus didn't stand alone on Platform 9 ¾, Spencer stood beside him in Muggle attire. It wasn't exactly proper for a Slytherin to dress that way but Severus could admit that Spencer looked positively sharp in the clothes. He wore a black fedora with a white band around the center, a red silk shirt untucked under his black topcoat and black slacks. Spencer actually looked much older than he was dressed like that, while Severus, in his school robes, still looked like a little boy. It made him feel a vague sense of envy.

However, he could never be envious of his best friend, not after the entire summer they'd sent writing back and forth to each other. Spencer stood with one hand in his pocket and a second-year charms book in the other. The strange eyed boy seemed to devour all their textbooks in a matter of a few weeks, a skill he was trying to teach Severus.

Severus was already in his school robes, he didn't want to spend a minute longer in his regular clothes, he hated them, and they were rags anyway. So far, he hadn't seen Rosier or Lucius, and none of their other classmates were standing near them.

"Did you remember to bring some money this time?" Spencer asked.

Severus looked over at him, his mouth dropping open. He'd forgotten to get his money out of his luggage yet again; Spencer seemed to realize this and a moment later he held a galleon up in front of Severus' eyes.

"Just pay me back latter," He said.

The train arrived and Spencer stuffed his textbook under his arm. He was alone this time around, last time, he'd told Severus that his Grandmother had accompanied him to England but this time around he had convinced her that he was responsible enough to go on his own. Severus knew, that if she was still alive, his mother would never let him come to King's Cross on his own. Now, however, he had Spencer to come with him.

(page break)

They eventually found a compartment, but it wasn't empty. Malfoy, Bellatrix and the Lestrange twins were inside talking quietly when Spencer pushed the door open. The three upperclassmen turned at the sound and fixed first cold and then welcoming eyes on the two second years.

"Hello everyone," Spencer said brightly. "How were your vacations?"

He and Severus moved to sit in the two open seats; one next to Bellatrix and the other across from Malfoy and Severus took that one. He really didn't want to sit next to Rodolphus' girlfriend; she scared him though he would never admit it.

For just a moment the upperclassmen were silent and then Malfoy gave a detailed account of his summer interning at the Ministry of Magic. Bellatrix had toured the Bahamas with her younger sister and their mother. Rodolphus and Rabastan had done a few clandestine "errands" for wizards in Knockturn Alley.

"What about you Spencer?" Bellatrix asked. "What did you do?"

The Sidhe-halfling shrugged. "Nothing much really, just normal stuff. I read a bunch of books, hung out with the other kids in my town and wrote back and forth to Severus here. That's pretty much it..." He said. "Oh, and I got my own broom! It's with my stuff right now, but I'll show you later."

Severus felt ignored by everyone but Spencer, who at least kept looking over at him, seemingly wondering if he was going to say anything. He wasn't though, not around these particular Slytherins. He knew that they didn't even approve of him; surely they expected that his blood wasn't exactly pure. He was only half a wizard; a Muggle-born. Spencer was only part of Malfoy's court because he was part Sidhe and it was very, very rare for a wizard and a Sidhe to breed and produce offspring.

Over the summer, Spencer had told Severus most that he knew about the Sidhe and other Fey Folk. He had decided against telling many of the legends and myths, explaining to Severus that he didn't know the stories well enough to repeat them properly. Instead, he'd sent Severus Muggle fairy-tales and children's stories his grandfather had made up and the ones he'd made up from watching his cat playing with its toys and other neighborhood pets.

It was silent for perhaps ten or so minutes, Severus was debating writing in his journal (which he'd shrunk and put in his pocket) when Spencer took his gaze away from the window. He smiled at Severus and he knew the strange eyed boy was about to tell them something entertaining.

"When a person died in Greek mythology," Spencer began and the upperclassmen turned in his direction to listen. "Phlegyas led the nearly deceased souls, those that had been given an obolus at death, to the other side of the river Styx. The souls that couldn't pay Phlegyas an obolus were left to wander the shoreline for eternity. However, in Greece, the dead were usually buried with a coin- the obolus- in their mouths."

The older witch that pushed the trolley came by and Malfoy started to wave her off, but Spencer asked her for a lollipop and Severus took his chance to grab a chocolate frog. He had developed a liking for them since the previous year.

"The river Styx was one of four rivers in Hell, but it was the only way that the souls could cross onto their punishment. The souls of the dead, though reluctant, are still compelled to go to their doom; even if their corpses hadn't been given an obolus, they would try to swim across to the other shore."

Severus noticed that Malfoy seemed to be riveted to Spencer's story. He found it interesting, but so far, it was far darker than the other stories Spencer told. However, it was still to his liking.

"As you pass through the gates of Hell, you'll see words inscribed there." Spencer continued and then went on in another langue, one Severus had never heard. _"Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate",_

"What does that mean, Spencer?" Rabastan asked, his hair had grown enough to fall across his forehead but his eyes still had that crazed look to them.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here," He said and smiled thinly. "While you stand on the shore of the Styx, you'll see groups of souls wandering aimlessly. Those souls, you'll notice, are neither in Hell but they're not far from it either. Those souls are the people that did nothing with their lives; they were neither good nor evil. Alongside those earthly souls are the Outcasts, the fallen who didn't take a side in the Rebellion of Angels. Their punishment is to be followed by wasps and hornets that continuously sting them and maggots that drink their blood and tears. You are not one of these souls however."

He opened another lollipop and everyone looked at him as he put the pop in his mouth and stood. "I'll be right back," He said. "I'm gonna change into my school stuff. Excuse me Bellatrix,"

He shut the door softly behind him and Severus felt very alone abruptly. He looked down at his hands, waiting silently for Spencer's return to the compartment. He really didn't feel safe with the other Slytherins; the Lestrange twins had a dangerous air about them, Bellatrix knew how to trick people into doing things they normally wouldn't do. And Malfoy...well, he was a Malfoy and Severus didn't trust him.

"You're a half-blood aren't you?" Malfoy asked him suddenly.

Severus' eyes shot up only to encounter the pale blue orbs of the seventh year. He opened his mouth to deny it but Rodolphus began to speak.

"I checked the records last year," He said. "There weren't any 'Snapes' in past years, so that means it's a Muggle name."

Severus licked him lips. "I'm not...not a Mudblood." He said. "My mother's name was Eileen Prince, she was at Hogwarts. She told me that she was captain of the Gobstone's team..."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed but Spencer returned before he could say anything and Severus let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"So," Spencer said, twirling the stick of the lollipop between his fingers. "Where was I?"

"You were just telling us about the maggots..." Lucius told him.

Spencer nodded. "There are nine levels of Hell. Dante Alighieri called them 'circles' and each of these circles holds a punishment befitting the sin of the soul. The soul is forced to endure the sin he committed in life for the rest of eternity. The seven deadly sins, though a Christian belief, are lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride. Seven of the nine circles of Hell are used to punish these sins."

The train started to shake suddenly and Spencer stopped speaking. He smiled at them and folded his hands in his lap. "I guess I'll finish this story latter in the common room." He said.

Malfoy adjusted his Slytherin tie and smoothed his shirt front. "Spencer," He said casually. "Who exactly do you learn these stories from?"

Severus saw his friend lick his lips and then look down at his tightly clasped hands before replying. "My... mom left me a lot of books when she died. It was all I had of hers and I just...I just wanted to know everything that she knew."

Bellatrix reached across and petted Spencer's leg lightly; it was a motherly gesture that Severus, unfortunately, wasn't all too familiar with. His mother had been nice to him, but with Severus' father being drunk nearly all the time and with his parents' arguments, Severus had rarely seen demonstrations of affection.

(page break)

The Dark Mark itched like hell. Lucius found that every few minutes that he would have to scratch at his skin through the cloth of his uniform. He walked with the others to the carriages, scratching at his skin and trying to ignore the painful burn. The Dark Lord wanted him to recruit a few Slytherin followers for his cause, and originally, he'd picked Spencer to be his target. However, the Sidhe-halfling was too intelligent to fall for his mind games. Snape though, Snape was perfect.

It seemed that the boy was a Muggle-born and that was very rare in Slytherin students; it could mean that the boy would be a very strong wizard some day. And it seemed, that Spencer was his only friend, adding only a little to the boys confidence because Snape rarely offered any words unless Spencer was nearby. They were inseparable but Lucius had his methods as did the Dark Lord and Severus Snape would become one of them. If Lucius had to work his way through all the Slytherins, convert every one he could, Snape would be the main goal. He was too easy to rattle, as long as Spencer was not around, Lucius knew he could do it. Maybe he'd even get both of them; it was a slim chance but definitely worth a shot.

In front of him, Spencer came to a dead stop and Lucius walked into him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

The second year was silent, looking at the carriages in front of him. Lucius could hear the boy's breathing; it was too fast and too shallow. It was almost like he had been hexed. Snape came up beside them, standing a full head taller than the stock-still boy.

"Spencer?" He asked. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"You don't seem them?" He pointed to the front of the carriages.

Snape looked at the carriages and then nodded. "I see them but I don't know what they are."

Lucius was confused; he didn't see anything in front of the carriages. Both the younger boys though, seemed to be rather cowed by whatever it was they were seeing and that made Lucius' Dark Mark itch yet again.

"They're Threstrals," Spencer said. "You can only see them if you've seen and accepted death. They're banned in America."

Lucius understood now, though he'd never seen a Threstral, he'd read a little about them in Care of Magical Creatures. They were horse-like creatures with leathery wings and skeletal features; they were supposed to be bad luck.

"So who'd you see die Spencer?" Rabastan asked and Lucius winced at the man's lack of tact.

"A friend of my Grandmother's," Spencer told him. "She had Alzheimer's, she couldn't take care of herself and she just wasted away."

Lucius saw the Lestrange twins nod and Rodolphus asked; "And you Snape? Who did you see get iced?"

The boy's reply was soft, barely audible. "My mother,"

(page break)

"I had no idea Severus," Spencer murmured beside him once they were in the Great Hall.

"No one did," Severus replied.

"I just thought you'd tell me something like that. I mean...both our mother's are dead; we have something else in common. Don't you think that strengthens our friendship?"

Severus shrugged. "It's not something I like to think about Spencer."

"For the love of god Severus!" His voiced raised just enough to draw Nott's attention and the other boy lowered it. "Call me by my first name; I'm your friend, not just some other kid in your year!"

"Your name is strange,"

"My name happens to be very unique." The other boy argued. "Look, let's forget the Threstral thing, those creatures scare me Severus and I overreacted.

Severus decided to let the entire thing drop. Last year, he'd been comforted to know he wasn't the only student missing a parent because they were dead. But he'd known his mother, Spencer had never met his and it was obvious, even to him, and that the boy was searching for someone that had suffered the same pain he had. He sighed.

"Halo," He began, testing the sound of the name. "When are you gonna finish the story you started on the train?"

Spencer looked at him, a slight smile on his face. "Eventually, I'll let the suspense build up first."

(page break)

The first Quidditch game Severus had ever seen was also the first his best friend, Halo Spencer would play. His classmate had gotten the position of Chaser but only because Malfoy wasn't willing to step down from his Seeker position. Halo (he was still getting used to saying and thinking the name) had told Severus everything he'd quickly learned about the wizard sport. Severus knew that Halo would be better suited to the position of Seeker; he was light and agile whereas Malfoy was getting to be quite tall and filling out in the way that teenagers did as they neared adulthood.

Severus could see Halo sitting on his broom (a Silver Arrow 7) as their flight instructor from last year threw the Quaffle into the air and blew the whistle. Once they were in the air, Severus couldn't see his friend at all. He could barely see the different colored robes of their team and the Ravenclaws. He turned to Rosier who knew more about the sport than he did.

"What's happening now?" He asked.

Rosier stood on the bench, his long cloak twisting around his legs as he struggled to see onto the pitch. "Wilkes' hit the Bludger and it's heading toward D'vito. Lucius hasn't seen the Snitch yet and Bellatrix just tossed the Quaffle to Spencer."

There was a loud gong-like sound and Severus looked out on the field to see Madam Hooch blow her whistle. "SLYTHERIN: TEN POINTS!"

"And we scored ten points..." Rosier said dryly.

Severus stood up beside the red haired boy, one hand on his shoulder to balance himself. All he could see were blurs moving through the air. He could make out Rodolphus' braid as he flew back and forth before the goals and Wilkes' shaved head as he paused to hit another Bludger but they were the only people he could see. Then he heard the gong again.

"RAVENCLAW: TEN POINTS!"

Less than a minute later- "SLYTHERIN: FOURTY POINTS!"

Rosier cheered. "Yeah!"

Severus was silent; he barely had time to blink before Slytherin scored yet again.

"SLYTHERIN: SEVENTY POINTS!"

And then it happened, the worst thing Severus had witnessed since his mother's unfair death.

Halo Spencer fell from the sky.

(page break)

Lucius had the Golden Snitch in his sights; his hand was outstretched to catch it when Bellatrix screamed at him.

"Lucius!"

He took his eyes away from the Snitch, saw Bellatrix pointing into the air as a broom's pieces fell and the Quaffle was intercepted by a Ravenclaw Chaser. He wasn't sure what she was trying to indicate at first but then he saw the small shape in silver and green robes as it fell out of the sky.

"Catch him!"

He was the only one close enough, the only person on their team even fast enough to cross the pitch and stop Spencer from hitting the ground. He got as low to his broomstick as he could, laying nearly flat, feeling the wind whip at him and then he had pulled Spencer from the air by his collar. The small Slytherin fit perfectly against him and Lucius landed on the pitch without problem; kneeling to lower the unconscious boy to the ground. Blood coated the back of Spencer's neck and the side of his head; Lucius saw that he had blood on his own hands as well. He couldn't let go of Spencer for some reason; he held the smaller boy tightly to his chest like it would wake him up and leave him unhurt.

He heard Madam Hooch's whistle. "CEASE PLAY IMMEDIATELY!" She hollered and the next thing Lucius knew, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were on either side of him.

"What happened?" Madam Hooch demanded; approaching with both the Headmaster and a Medi-witch in tow.

Rodolphus answered. "He was struck with a Bludger; I don't know who hit it, if it was one of us or someone on Ravenclaw."

The in-school Medi-witch knelt, pushing Lucius away who was still reluctant to let go of his charge. The entire pitch was silent, he could hear everyone's breath and he looked into the stands at his housemates. Lucius could distinctly see Snape's dead-white face in the crowd, he stood next to Rosier and the boy was clutching at his cousin's arm.

"It's a minor head wound," The Medi-witch sighed finally and Lucius sighed, feeling his muscles relax. "We need to move him to the Hospital Wing, Lucius, if you would be so kind..."

He slipped his hands back under Spencer, lifting him and holding him as carefully as he did his mother's fine china. He followed the Medi-witch and the Headmaster back into the school, he noticed his Head-of-House out the corner of his eye.

_The Dark Lord will have me tortured,_ He thought. _I promised that no harm would come to this Sidhe-halfling and now I have his blood all over my hands. _

(page break)

Severus' heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he ran up to the fourth floor. Malfoy had shown up in the common room about ten minutes ago, the front of his Quidditch robes had been covered in blood. The seventh year's expression had been one of exhaustion and guilt.

"They wouldn't let me stay with Spencer," He'd told them, his court of which Severus was now apart of.

"How is he?" Bellatrix had asked and Malfoy shook his head.

"I don't know." He then looked over at Severus. "You can tell the Medi-witch that you're his cousin!"

Severus had started; he'd still been looking at the blood. "What?"

"You look just like Spencer!" Malfoy exclaimed. "You can go to the Hospital Wing and tell them that you're Spencer's cousin."

Severus had agreed without a second's thought and then he was barreling through the castle to reach the fourth floor. He was finally there, pushing the door open and running directly into the Headmaster. The old man put his hands on Severus' shoulders and righted him.

"Severus Snape," He said. "What are you doing out past curfew?"

"Where's Halo? I need to see him, please!" He said frantically, the plan of saying that he was Halo's cousin was completely forgotten in his desire to see his friend.

Before the Headmaster could reply, Halo stepped out from behind a curtain. "I'm over here, Severus." He said and Severus sidestepped past the Headmaster and tossed his arms around the smaller boy.

"Thank Merlin you're alive," He said into Halo's ear, the smaller boy pushed him back with a gasp of pain. "Sorry!"

"I'm fine Severus, really. Just feel a little shitty, oh, sorry Headmaster. I was getting ready to write my Grandmother. Can Severus stay for a bit Headmaster?" He asked.

Severus had forgotten that the wizard was even there. "Of course, but I expect Severus to be back in his common room within the hour. Goodnight boys,"

"Goodnight Headmaster," Halo said and went back behind the curtain with Severus following him.

(page break)

"How is he?" Lucius stood in the doorway to the second years' dorm.

Snape and Rosier both looked up from a private conversation over the top of Momotaro's head. It was the end of the day and most everyone was getting ready for bed or they were still doing their homework. But he hadn't been able to endure it anymore; he was genuinely worried about Spencer. There had just been so much blood...

"He'll be okay," Snape told him. "The Medi-witch is making him stay in the Hospital Wing until tomorrow but he's been given potions to heal the damage."

Lucius felt a weight lift from his shoulders at the news and he turned without a word to go back to the common room. His closest friends were there; Bellatrix, the twins, Dolohov and Wilkes. Like him, they had already been marked by the Dark Lord, although Dolohov and Wilkes were only in their fourth year and Bellatrix and the Lestrange twins were in their sixth, the Dark Lord had accepted them into his ranks.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked; she was sitting across Rodolphus' lap on the soft leather couch.

Lucius collapsed in a chair near the fire. "Snape said Spencer will be fine and he'll be back tomorrow."

"Good to hear," Wilkes said. "If he had been seriously injured..."

"You don't need to tell me what would've happened," Lucius growled. "If he'd been hurt the Dark Lord would've had my head on a platter."

More to come.


	5. Chapter 5 Second Year Xmas Break

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. FOR THE RECORD: I'm not religious, the story Halo tells is just one I found interesting, I haven't even decided if it's part of the plot yet. Anyway, thanks to everyone that's read and I hope you enjoy it. -Gadget.**

**Chapter 5: Second Year Christmas**

"Meow!" Momotaro's voice was too loud, shaking Halo from a pleasant dream that involved cotton candy and a cute girl that lived in his hometown. "Meow!"

"I'm up, I'm up," He said groggily, throwing his covers away but not making the effort to lift himself from the mattress. His cat climbed over him to lie across his sore back, small paws instinctively needing his muscles. "Momo, get off me."

"Halo, are you up?" Severus' voice called from across the room.

"Yeah," Halo called back. "Momotaro woke me."

"He got me too, hurry up, the others are waiting."

Severus disappeared into the dorm's bathroom and a moment later Halo managed to dislodge Momotaro from his back. He snagged a pair of Muggle pants and a black shirt plus the few things he wore under his clothes. He jumped in the shower and spent the next twenty minutes bathing and then trying to make his hair lay flat, when that failed, he just tried to comb out all the tangles.

Lucius' court, as Severus called them, had decided to stay for the weak-long Christmas break. Bellatrix had told Halo that she wanted to stay so that she could hear some more of his stories, but her little sister was staying too. Rosier, who had gone home, said it was because she just wanted to be around Halo. Apparently she didn't like her betrothed very much, not that Halo could really blame her; in two years, Lucius hadn't spoken a word to her.

When he left the bathroom, Severus was sitting on his bed next to Momotaro holding a gift for him. Halo smiled and went to the chest at the end of his bed to get the gift he'd had his Grandmother send to him for Severus. For a moment, he stood silently in front of his best friend, holding the gift tightly in his hand.

Severus was the first to hand over his gift and they opened them at the same time. Halo smiled, loving how their minds seemed to be in sync; they had both bought a book as a present for the other.

"_Bulfinch's Mythology_," He read the cover out loud. "_The Age of Fable_. Thank you Severus, really, I love it."

Severus colored slightly. "I know how you love those stories," He murmured and opened his own present; a large grin appearing on his face. "_The Alchemist's Kitchen__**: Extraordinary Potions and Curious Notions **_by Guy Ogilvy." 

Severus looked up at him with wide, excited eyes. "Thank you," He said softly.

Halo smiled back at him. "You acted the same way last year," He said almost absently. "Didn't you ever get any presents when you were younger?"

Severus looked away, fingering the spine of the book almost lovingly. "Not like this, nothing that I actually liked."

Halo frowned. "I'm sorry Severus, but hey, you got me now and I care. Plus I know you love potions as much as I love myths. Anyway, come on, the others are waiting remember?"

(pagebreak)

Bellatrix lounged against Rodolphus' side, her arm across his middle and her head under his chin. The relationship they had wasn't one of love; it was closer to something like fuck-buddies and partners in crime. They gave everyone the impression, Lucius included, that their relationship was something more than it was.

Spencer and Snape came down the stairs talking softly to each other. Now there was a relationship that she wondered about. Spencer wasn't the typical type of Slytherin; he was talkative, helpful, and even kind. And Snape, well, he was certainly different from Spencer. Snape was quick to anger, quick to judge but all around very quiet. That was, until he was around Spencer. The two boys were thick-as-thieves, rarely apart from each other since Spencer's injury in the first Quidditch match. Bellatrix wondered if there would ever be something more between the boys, if they were- or would be- more than just close friends. They were still too young for her to tell though.

In one of the armchairs across from Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Lucius was wondering the exact same thing as the two black haired boys came down the stairs. He watched them closely for a moment; studying. Snape was a little taller, a little wider through the shoulders and a lot more pale. Spencer, however, had the perfect body for a Seeker, slender, agile and strong. His permanent tan made him stand out among most wizards in the school who were either pale or had a slightly darker complexion; Spencer was right in between. What connection could the two boys, so different in temperament and upbringing, have that brought them so close together?

Spencer wasn't even completely human and that was why the Dark Lord wanted him among the ranks when he got older, when his powers fully developed. Lucius hadn't been sure what powers the Dark Lord had been talking about but then he'd done a little research into the Sidhe and learned that most came into their native powers when they entered their teens. Lucius wasn't sure if this would happen though because Spencer was only half Sidhe, but he was willing to wait and after he left school, Rodolphus had agreed to watch for any changes with the boy.

Beside him, Narcissa sat up a little straighter and Lucius rolled his eyes. Could she make it any more obvious? Everyone in the room already knew that she liked Spencer, most of the first and second year girls did. Even Bellatrix had admitted that he would be handsome as he got older. But did Narcissa have to worship the ground he walked on?

"It's about time you got up." Rabastan said from the only loveseat and he'd claimed it by stretching out so that if anyone wanted to sit there, they would have to sit on his legs.

Spencer took his familiar Momotaro from his shoulders and set the cat on the ground. The orange feline walked over to Lucius and jumped into his lap, pawing at his chest as if asking to be pet. Lucius and Narcissa both petted the cat, stroking his ears and under his chin while the cat purred happily.

"Momo overslept and so did we," Spencer said and he and Snape took a seat on the carpet near the fire. "So, since I haven't finished the story I told on the train, I thought I'd do that one and maybe a few others. Anyone remember where I left off?"

Rabastan looked up; he had been methodically pulling lint from his shirt-cuff. "You'd just begun to tell about the nine levels of hell," He said.

Spencer nodded and leaned back on his hands, getting comfortable before he began. "The first circle of hell is called Limbo, souls that were decent in life but did not accept their god or didn't pay fitting homage to the gods of their people. They aren't actually punished but rather left to mourn the separation from their gods without hope of reconciliation. The second circle of hell is for those that were weak in controlling their desires and natural urges; lust. Those overcome by lust are punished by a raging storm, a tornado that throws them around without ceasing."

Narcissa had pulled Momotaro into her lap and the orange cat was lounging happily. Severus made the same clicking sound that Spencer did and the cat instantly came to him and sat between him and his master.

"The third circle is for the sin of gluttony," Spencer continued. "Their punishment is to lie in the mud under constant rain while being force to eat their own excrement."

"That's disgusting," Narcissa said, a little too loudly and Spencer looked over at her.

"It is really sick," He agreed and thirty minutes later he began to tell them about the last circle of hell. "The ninth circle of hell is reserved for traitors. Each of these souls is incased in ice depending on the level of which they betrayed someone. Cain is in the ice up to his neck, Antenor of Troy is on the same level but he can move his head a little bit. Ptolemy is so deep in the ice that his tears freeze and seal his eyes shut. Judas is continuously devoured by one of Satan's three heads, one red, one black and one a pale yellow. Each one devouring the body of a prominent traitor, in the black mouth is Brutus and in the yellow is Cassius, both of whom betrayed Caesar. Judas, who betrayed the Christian savoir, Jesus, is in the center mouth, forever chomped on and skinned by Satan's claws."

He stopped, petting his familiar as the cat came close.

"I don't understand," Narcissa said and Lucius winced but before he could say anything to her, Snape spoke.

"There's not much to understand," The normally quiet boy said. "It's a story Halo learned when he was a little kid and he wanted to share it with us."

Lucius raised his eyebrows and Spencer looked at Snape out the corner of his tri-colored eyes. Then he looked at his soon-to-be wife, hating that his father had betrothed him to the youngest Black Sister, not that he liked Bellatrix but at least she was cunning. Maybe, Lucius thought, watching the way that she looked at the Sidhe-halfling, maybe she just wanted a reason to talk to him. It wasn't a secret, or even something that was whispered in the halls, that she liked Spencer. Even the other houses knew of her infatuation with the boy her age rather than the next Malfoy heir.

"Severus' right, it's just a story my grandpa told me, all the punishments used to scare me but now it's just an interest of mine. It's just a story Narcissa." Spencer made a thoughtful face. "Are you named after the flower or after Narcissus?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked and across the room, Bellatrix sat up a little straighter and Rabastan tried discretely to hide his smile.

"I know that story," He said, Spencer made a gesture for him to tell the story. "There was a wood nymph named Echo, she loved to talk and would always have the last word. The goddess Juno was searching for her husband, fearing that he was amusing himself with the nymphs, but Echo kept her distracted long enough for the other nymphs to escape. When Juno discovered what Echo had done, she put an enchantment on Echo. 'You shall forfeit the use of that tongue with which you have cheated me, except that one purpose you are so fond of; reply. You shall still have the last word, but no power to speak first.' Echo saw Narcissus, a soldier known for his beauty, but she couldn't call his attention to her. When he asked a question, the enchantment made her repeat it. He asked her to come to him and she threw her arms about him only to be rejected. In her heartbreak, Echo faded away to bones. Narcissus shunned all the nymphs in the forest, but a maiden who was attracted to him in vain, uttered a prayer to the avenging goddess that he might feel love and know what it was like to receive no affection in return."

Rodolphus was looking at his twin with the singly most confused expression Lucius had ever seen on his face before. They truly weren't identical twins.

"One day," Rabastan continued. "Narcissus was fatigued with hunting and he stopped to drink from a fountain. He saw his reflection in the water and thought it was some sort of beautiful water-spirit living in the fountain. He watched the water-spirit with admiration and fell in love with his own reflection. He wasted away there on the shoreline, watching his reflection, his love, trying to kiss and hug it, but the water-spirit would move away when he got close. He died there and when his soul was taken away, it leaned over the boat to gaze at its reflection in the water. The nymphs mourned his death and built a funeral pile to burn the body but the only remains of Narcissus was a purple flower with white leaves."

Spencer clapped softly, so did Lucius but Narcissa had an angry look on her face. "Excellent Rabastan, I never liked that story much, I couldn't seem to memorize it, but that was great."

Rabastan gave that creepy grin of his and Lucius shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks Spencer. Hey, who's hungry? I'm gonna go down to the Great Hall for lunch now."

"I'll go," Spencer said and he and Snape stood, Momotaro slipped from their grasps and rubbed affectionately against Bellatrix's leg.

"Me too," Narcissa said. "Do you want anything sister?"

Bellatrix shook her head and scratched the familiar's ear but when Rodolphus tried to pet him the cat ran back to the dormitory. Bellatrix looped her arm with his and led him out the portrait hole, stopping to kiss lightly when they saw what was hanging over their heads. Lucius smiled slowly to himself, edging Narcissa forward so that she walked next to Spencer; he wanted to see what the both of them would do. He wanted to know if the girl would try to kiss Spencer or if he would try to kiss her.

Outside the doorway, Snape stopped. "Halo, um, look up."

Spencer and Narcissa both looked up, catching sight of the mistletoe. He looked at Narcissa smiled shyly, stepping slightly closer for tradition's sake. And Lucius had his answer, Spencer wasn't interested in his betrothed at all, but Narcissa was still very smitten with him. She stood on her toes and pecked the taller boy on the lips with a little more feeling than was appropriate. Spencer pulled away first as Rodolphus wolf-whistled and Snape looked away with a blush.

"Uh...Merry Christmas Narcissa," The Sidhe-halfling said and quickly moved away so that he could walk with Snape. Lucius watched his retreating back and the hurt expression that started to spread on his betrothed's face, he lent down and kissed her in such a way that she would know who, she belonged to.


	6. Chapter 6 OWL's & Summer

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**Chapter 6: Fifth Year O.W.L.'s & Summer**

There was yet another flash of light and Severus found himself suspended by his ankles in the air. Like this day couldn't get any worse, Halo had suddenly fallen ill the day before. Severus and Rosier had woken to find their roommate speaking deliriously and burning with a high fever. So not only had he missed their O.W.L.'s but he wasn't there to hex James Potter because he was scheduling a make-up test. The day sucked Merlin's sagging left testicle as far as Severus was concerned. And to make things even more worse, there was a crowd watching the entire fight and Lily Evans, his would-be-savior, had taken serious offense to his calling her a Mudblood. He'd be the first to admit that the angry comment had been a little overzealous.

At least it would be over soon, Potter would let him down, they'd trade more hexes and then Severus could go back to the common room and wait until Halo and Rosier came back.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" Potter asked the crowd and Severus growled, trying to twist his way free of the magic. Surely the bastard wouldn't dare.

"I didn't know you had a thing for guys, Potter." Said a voice that had deepened nicely over the years; Severus saw Halo and Rosier step out from the crowd with their wands raised and pointed at both Potter and Black.

"His name's written inside a little heart in all of the boys' lavatories." Rosier said to Halo. "It looks sort of like Black's penmanship, I bet they're together."

"You know Rosier? I bet they are," Halo grinned deviously. _"Finite Incantatem!"_

The jinx holding Severus in the air lost its power and he quickly grabbed his wand once he touched ground and pointed it at Black. He nodded gratefully to Halo and then moved to stand beside him and Rosier.

(page break)

"How did you let them get you?" Rosier asked as they headed back to the common room.

"I was writing in my notebook," Severus told him. "Black snuck up on me and I didn't have much time to do anything."

"That sucks," Halo muttered. He hadn't gotten much taller in the last three years, at sixteen he was probably as tall as he was going to get. His face was starting to look more angular and grown-up, his shoulders filling out but he was still built like the perfect Seeker. Actually, he was the best Seeker that Slytherin had had since Malfoy graduated.

Severus towered at least a foot over his head and was wider through the shoulders though he was still painfully thin. Halo told him that would change over the summer, his Grandmother would want to feed him and spoil him like she had done with Halo. Severus couldn't wait for a summer away from his drunkard father.

"Sure does," Rosier agreed.

"Did Madam Pomfrey tell you what caused the fever?" Severus asked.

Halo looked a little pale and he was moving slowly, almost carefully. Severus could tell that he still felt rather sick. It was there in the way he moved, in the way he leaned against every available surface and it the way he hadn't hexed Black but had just canceled out his spell.

"Yeah, I uh, I came into my Sidhe powers last night. Or, at least that's what the Headmaster thought it was."

"You're Sidhe powers?" Rosier repeated. "I thought-"

"So did I," Halo said and Severus got the feeling that he was being left out of something. "My mother is a witch; I shouldn't even have Sidhe powers because of my human blood but Dumbledore if almost certain that's what happened last night. He said he'd look into it and I'll still ask Grandmother when I can."

(page break)

The train ride to King's Cross Station was uneventful. Rosier was content to share the compartment with Halo while Snape wrote in his journal, he and Halo traded looks over the top of Momotaro's furry orange head. He hated keeping how he felt a secret but with things as they were and with the Dark Lord's ascent to power, it was just safer to keep every thing like it already was. Halo said he didn't care but as Rosier watched him, he knew it was a lie.

Rosier couldn't imagine what the other Sidhe's of the world looked like, he couldn't comprehend that there were beings out there that were more beautiful and more breathing taking than his ... friend. Merlin, he couldn't even think of the real words, the words that properly expressed what the strange eyed boy was to him. At least not with Snape in the same vicinity as the both of them, but Halo wouldn't be separated from the other black haired youth. Ever the resourceful Slytherin, Rosier had an idea of how to get around it.

Momotaro sat in his lap, purring happily with each passing stroke of his fur. Rosier pinched the base of his tale and the cat bolted from his lap, running out the slightly ajar compartment door. "Shit!" He exclaimed and looked to Halo as he stood to chase the cat. "Give me a hand Spencer,"

Halo sighed. "Fine, I should make you get him yourself." He grumbled but followed him anyway. "I'll be back Severus,"

Out in the hallway, Rosier grabbed onto Halo's forearm, pulling him as he moved quickly. He wanted it to look like he was trying to find Momotaro but in reality, he was leading Halo to the first empty room he could find. It happened to be a lavatory and the moment he saw that it was unoccupied; he pulled Halo inside and slammed him up against the door.

"I knew you were up to something," His partner murmured.

Rosier pushed his dark red hair out of his eyes with a frustrated motion. "I couldn't wait any more," He spoke the words against Halo's neck, his lips touching the skin. "I couldn't take my eyes from you, sprawled on the seat next to Snape; I wanted you in my lap, not Momotaro."

"We can't," He whispered, his hand resting on the back of Rosier's head, pulling him closer, wanting to feel the heat of his breath.

"I know, I know. I just couldn't wait any more." To punctuate this, Rosier pressed his body as close to Halo's as he could without climbing into the other man's body. Halo had begun to wear this cologne called 'Lucky' and Rosier couldn't get enough of the scent. It seemed to burn his nostril and sear its way into his brain until he knew that the smell would be with him forever.

"Rosier," Halo whispered.

"Hush Spencer," The redhead muttered. "I won't see you for months; I need this to tide me over."

Halo pushed his mate back, reversing their positions so that it was Rosier pinned to the door. They were currently the same height, but Rosier knew he would be taller and wider than Halo very soon; probably by the start of the next year. The Sidhe-halfling kissed him with hunger, pushing his tongue past Rosier's lips and licking the roof of his mouth and enticing a shiver of pleasure. Halo was the only person he'd ever been with that kissed like that, the only one to ever overpower him and the only one to play the way he liked. His hands slid up the back of Halo's shirt, caressing heated skin.

Halo pulled away, his hands holding Rosier to the door by his shoulders and a leg pushing between his thighs to hold him in place. "We need to get Momo," He muttered and released Rosier, slipping past him and out the door.

(page break)

They took a Portkey from King's Cross Station to America. It was the first time Severus had ever used the magical item and the tugging that happened low in his stomach was less than pleasant. He didn't say anything to Halo however, the other boy had used that particular mode of transportation countless times before, so had Momotaro for that matter and complaining about it just didn't seem apt. But he still didn't like it.

The Portkey took them to a rural area, somewhere in the open with green fields and tall plants. It smelt different that England, sweeter and less bitter. _This is America, this is Halo's home._ He thought, turning in place to take in the sights, wanting this place to stay in his mind on those dark nights.

"Halo! Halo! Halo!" The voice screaming his friend's name was young and high-pitched and Severus turned around looking for its owner. "Halo!"

A small boy, maybe six years old ran out of the tall plants and jumped into Halo's arms. Severus' friend spun the boy around in the air, the little blonde-headed boy giggling happily and flailing his arms.

"Aristotle, this is my friend Severus," Halo said, setting the boy back on his feet; he was only as tall as Halo's waist. "He's from the school I go to."

Aristotle sprang forward and wrapped his small arms tightly around Severus' waist and squeezing him until he was gently pushed away. "Hello Sev-Sever...Halo's friend."

Severus couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face. "Hello Aristotle."

"You can call me Ari, that's what my friends call me." He said and went back to Halo, climbing onto his back. "Grandmamma is waiting for you,"

"Uhuh," He said. "How's your mom?"

"She's at work,"

"Yeah?"

"Yep, Grandmamma's been taking care o' me all day." The little boy told him, arms wrapped around Halo's neck from behind and speaking directly into his ear while Severus walked beside them.

(page break)

The front door opened, slammed shut and then she heard her grandson's voice. "Grandmother, I'm home!"

Throwing a towel over her shoulder, she left the kitchen and walked out into the foyer. Her grandson stood with Aristotle clinging to him and talking a mile a minute. He'd grown a few inches and he was starting to look like his father but he had all the beauty of his mother, all her intelligence and pizzazz. It was the man next to her grandson, however, that she was really interested in.

He was very tall, very thin with too pale skin, almost sickly. He looked sort of like a plant left to long in the shade, he black hair looked greasy and lank as it hung past his shoulders. His eyes were nearing black too, almost empty in their depth. He didn't look like the sort of person Halo would run around with but as Missus Spencer reached out with her other senses; she knew that he wasn't all that he seemed to be. She knew he had a good heart, a good soul and that he really was a true friend to Halo.

"Is this him, Halo? This is Severus?" She asked.

Her grandson slung his arm around the taller boy's shoulders. "Sure is, Severus, this is my Grandmother, Elena Spencer."

The boy shook her hand and she was surprised at the delicate structure of his fingers, long and tapered like a violinist's fingers. She wondered if he knew how to play the piano.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Missus Spencer, Halo talks about you all the time." Severus told her, his voice wasn't quite as deep as Halo's but it was still very silky on her ears.

"He talks about you all the time too Severus and I've heard nothing but good things." She held out her arms and Halo handed her Aristotle, the boy ran to her and hugged her. "Where did you go Ari? Dinner's almost ready, come along then everyone."

"Actually, Grandmother, we're gonna take our stuff up stairs first." Halo said and led his friend further into the house. She hugged her grandson and then took Aristotle's hand and let him lead her into the kitchen.

(page break)

Halo lived on a farm, an actual farm with horses, cows and a ranch-style house. As they had walked from the field, Halo had told him about the chores he usually did in the summer, he mostly took care of the horses and fixed fences but this year, he said, that because Severus was staying with them he wouldn't have to if he didn't want to. But Halo confessed that he liked working on the farm with his grandfather, who was a Muggle.

Severus followed the shorter man down the hallway to his room; there was actually a sign on his door that said "Halo's Room" in colorful script. The room itself was fairly large, much larger than Severus' but not as large as their dorm room and smaller than the common room. His room, though painted off-white, was obviously that of a Slytherin.

The Slytherin crest hung on one wall next to a picture of all their friends. There was a desk pressed against one wall with a lamp with a black bulb and covered by several books and stacks of paper. A Slytherin banner was above the desk along with a poster of a man wearing a suite made with the colors of the American flag. "Uncle Sam Wants You" was written on the bottom of the poster. Severus didn't understand what it meant exactly but it did seem to fit well with the décor.

Severus walked further into the room to get a better look at the picture hanging over Halo's desk. He remembered when it was taken; midway through second year Halo's grandmother had sent him a Muggle camera. They stood in two rows, in the back stood Rabastan, Lucius, Rodolphus and Bellatrix and in the second row Rosier had his arm over Halo's shoulder and Severus had a bored expression on his face. Lucius was grinning at the camera, his arm around Halo's neck on the opposite side of Rosier's and leaning over so that his chin touched Halo's hair.

Severus frowned; he didn't like the look of superiority on the blonde man's face or in his eyes. They seemed to hold something more, something the picture had managed to capture.

"So, you like it so far Severus?" Halo asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

He looked back over his shoulder to see that Halo had set their things down on the floor and was beginning to put his things away in their rightful place. Severus moved to his own luggage, kneeling to go through his stuff, looking for his journal and a quill.

"America is beautiful," He said.

"I like Europe better; it's more mysterious than here. It's got that feeling, y'know." Halo took his wand out of his bag and put it under his mattress.

"True," Severus agreed. "Is Aristotle your brother?"

"No, Grandmother just looks after him while his mom and dad work. The kid pretty much is my little brother though, I mean, he's always over here, Grandmother should just adopt him." After his wand was secured, Halo pulled out a wizard photograph of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Severus looked around the room again. "Halo, where am I gonna sleep?"

Halo looked up and made a face. "Shit," He muttered and then sighed. "We'll think of something Severus."

(page break)

Halo had been saving money for a little over a year, ever since he and Severus had made plans to spend the summer together. He knew a little about his friend's childhood and he knew that the other teen had never had any real fun before they became friends. And he had an idea, a way to give Severus the kind of fun he'd never had a chance to have. Of course, he had to take Aristotle with them, but whatever, they'd still have a hell of a time.

While Severus was in the shower, Halo dressed in a tight red shirt and black shorts that hung a little lower than his knees and a pair of canvass sneakers. He sat down at his desk to write a quick letter to Rosier, just wanting to let the other teen know that he was thinking about him and missing him even though it had only been a few days since they'd left Hogwarts. He'd give the little to Grandmother's owl and have a reply by the time he got home later.

They did finally come up with a sleeping arrangement. Grandmother had brought down an old mattress from the attic and after a few cleaning spells it was good as knew; Halo only had to push his bed against the far wall to make some room. Now it was like having a brother, or actually, a roommate. It was true that he and Severus looked a lot alike, like twins actually, but Halo had never thought about Severus like he was a brother. Severus was just a close friend, closer than his boyfriend actually, if that was possible.

The door to his bathroom open and Severus stepped out with a white towel wrapped around his waist. The taller youth had a nice looking body, flat stomach and little body hair but he didn't have any muscle definition. And, he was a little paler than Halo liked, not like Rosier, who had that very sexy Mediterranean tan and the muscles of a Quidditch player. However, even if Severus was into other guys, Halo would never date his best friend. It would be wrong, not that it stopped him from checking Severus out.

"Left my clothes out here again," His friend muttered sourly. They were both a little too use to the House Elves bringing them their clothes and that they couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts, or until they were seventeen, was really starting to get on their nerves.

Severus put on a black shirt and black pants, the clothes he usually wore under his wizard's robes, but Grandmother had transfigured them to look more like Muggle attire. After brushing his hair, Severus pulled it back into a ponytail, though Halo's was nearly the same length, he couldn't stand to have it pulled back from his face and had left it down today.

"Ready?" Halo asked as Severus secured a belt around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Ari's downstairs with Grandmother, I just have to get my keys from Grandpa and then we can head out."

"Where are we going again?" Severus asked.

"You'll see," Halo called back over his shoulder as he ran down the hall and out to the garage.

(page break)

Severus had never ridden in a Muggle vehicle before, and at first, he was scared but Halo had as much control over the vehicle as he did a broom on the Quidditch pitch. Aristotle sat in between them in the front seat; he was fidgeting with one of the many knobs and music came out from speakers, sometimes loud sometimes soft. It was really getting on Severus' nerves but he didn't say anything to the little boy, he wasn't sure how Halo would react, he seemed to like the little kid a lot.

"Where're we going Halo?" Ari asked, twisting in his seat to look at Halo as he drove.

"It's a surprise."

"Tell me!

"I can't because then it wouldn't be a surprise." Halo told him.

"Argh! Tell me please Halo! I bet Sev knows, will you tell me Sev?"

Ari couldn't pronounce his name and no one had called him 'Sev' since his mother died, not even Halo, but he didn't care. Ari was just a little kid; a little Muggle kid.

"Severus can't tell you because I didn't tell him either." Halo said. "That's why it's a surprise."

"Can I have cotton candy?" Ari asked the moment Halo let him out of the truck.

(page break)

His idea of a surprise was to take them to the county's amusement park. Halo hadn't been to an amusement park since he was Ari's age, his grandparents had taken his to Disneyland but it was such a long time ago that he could barely remember it now. Ari trotted next to him, holding his hand so that he wouldn't get lost in the throng of people, the boy's mom would kill Halo if something happened to her only son. Severus walked beside him, hands in his pockets and looking all around with awe. The other wizard had probably never been around so many Muggles before. It was going to be an interesting day; for Ari too because this was his birthday present.

"Sure," Halo told the boy. "Are you hungry Severus? You don't want to eat anything heavy before you go on any rides, or you'll make yourself sick."

The taller youth turned to him. "I could eat something, I suppose."

"Cool, ice-cream and cotton candy then." Halo led them into the park and up to the first food stand he saw, buying Ari a blue cotton candy and two ice-cream cones; one strawberry and a vanilla for Severus. Then they sat at a picnic table to eat before they decided what to do first.

"I wanna ride a rollercoaster!" Ari screeched.

Severus saw Halo wince at the volume. "If you're tall enough..."

Aristotle was tall enough for the ride, but as Severus caught sight of the 'rollercoaster', he wished that he was as small as the little boy. It loomed in front of them, easily as tall as one of Hogwarts' towers. He couldn't see much from the line but what little he could see made his mouth dry with fear. It looked more dangerous than riding a broom in the crazy manner that Potter and Black did.

"It's not as dangerous as it looks Severus," Halo said as if he had sensed Severus' trepidation. "Really, it's totally safe, I promise."

He leaned down, putting his mouth near his best friend's ear. He could smell Halo's cologne and for a moment he forgot what he wanted to say. "Muggles do this for fun?" He whispered. "It looks..."

"I know, but it really is safe or it wouldn't even be here at all."

Aristotle started tugging on Halo's arm. "The guy said I have to sit with one of you." He said. "I'm tall enough but I'm too skinny, I'll fall out."

"No you won't Ari," Halo told him. "I'll hold you in. We should probably sit together in one cart."

Severus looked at the 'carts'. "Yeah, we're all a little thin to sit alone."

When their turn finally arrived, Severus could feel his heart pounding in his chest, slamming into his ribcage. Merlin, what the hell was he doing? Why hadn't he convinced Halo that he'd rather listen to one of his stories than ride some insane Muggle contraption? Nevertheless, he followed the shorter youth and the blonde Aristotle.

Halo took the inside seat, Aristotle perching in his lap, grabbing one of the seatbelts and wrapping it around the both of them. Severus hesitated, his heartbeat was echoing in his ears; Halo looked back at him over the rim of his sunglasses.

"Come on Sev!" Aristotle screeched and it broke him away from his thoughts.

He climbed into the car, his knee touching Halo's along with his shoulder. His heart continued to beat faster and his breathing quickened. Halo squeezed his hand where it gripped the front of the cart; the ride began and Severus linked their fingers together.

The ride pitched forward and his stomach took a dive to his feet. At the first vertical drop he turned to Halo, saw his face alight with joy, Aristotle in his lap with his hands thrown into the air. "Halo!" He called and the Sidhe-halfling leaned into him as the car went on its side. "I love you!"

Another drop, this one caused Severus to scream, frightened at the sudden feeling of weightlessness. "Love you too!" Halo's voice was lost in the rush of passing wind. The cart turned upside-down and accelerated into a loop-to-loop before once again dropping straight down.

As the ride finally came to a stop, Severus realized the truth of his words. Though he'd said them, fearing for his safety, but that didn't make them any less true. He loved Halo; more than a friend- a male friend- should.


	7. Chapter 7 Fifth Year Summer Continued

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**Oh, and before I forget: Poupu fruit is from the game Kingdom Hearts, the story Halo tells is from the book mentioned a few chapters ago. **

**CHAPTER 7: Fifth Year Summer continued.**

"So?" Lucius asked.

Rodolphus shrugged. "Hard to say, he got sick and then started behaving different."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "That's all you have? Our Lord won't be very pleased,"

"I know that Lucius," The man snapped. "Look, that's what Rosier told me. Halo got sick, high fever, started saying weird stuff, that sort of thing. That Muggle-lover Dumbledore thinks he came into his power but the kid wouldn't say anything about it. Didn't even really tell Rosier what sort of 'power' he was coming into."

"Has he got what the Dark Lord asked for yet?"

Rodolphus shook his head. "Halo keeps saying 'no', Rosier hasn't talked him into it yet. Mostly because they're still in a dorm, he said Halo will probably be a prefect this year. He'll try again as soon as he knows the scope of things."

Lucius frowned. Dear cousin had better figure it out; the Dark Lord wouldn't forgive him if he fucked up his assignment.

(Pagebreak)

Ari curled up in Halo's arms as he carried the exhausted child back to his grandfather's truck. They had spent most of the day in the amusement park, and he was getting tired too. Ari could barely walk, Severus was trailing behind him with an expression of awe; he was likely surprised with the ingenuity of Muggles. The wizarding world still thought of Muggles as primitives, cavemen that just happened to be more powerful than magic would permit anyone to be. Or maybe, that was just the influence of his Slytherin housemates; Severus didn't seem to think that way at all. He was open-minded, liberal, and just a good friend.

Maybe... Halo dismissed the thought before it could even gain a whole form. It didn't matter, liberal as Severus was, Halo wasn't ready to tell him.

"Keep up Severus," He called over his shoulder.

"How do you do it Halo?" He asked. "Follow that boy- that hell on wheels- around every summer?"

The shorter teen shrugged. "I don't know, he doesn't wear me out, I guess. It's getting late Severus; pick up the pace so we can go home."

(pagebreak)

With Aristotle tucked safe in bed with his Muggle parents, Severus and Halo were left to their own devices. There wasn't much to do on the farm, so Halo took Severus around the property and into the woods.

"There's something I want to show you," He said. "I'm not sure if they're growing yet, but we'll see."

"If what are growing yet?" Severus asked but the other youth ignored him.

Halo pushed aside tree branches and climbed over something he couldn't identify. Then, to Severus' surprise, he pulled something from a tree. It was a little bigger than hand-sized, yellow and shaped like a star.

"It's called a poupu fruit," He told Severus, holding the fruit in both his hands like it was a sacred object.

"What's a poupu fruit?" He took the little yellow thing into his hands; it was heavier than it looked.

Halo was silent for a moment, his Sidhe eyes staring up into Severus' black ones. "If... if two people share a poupu fruit then their destinies are forever intertwined. We've been friends for a long time Severus, you mean a lot to me. I want, well Severus, I want to share the fruit with you. I mean, if you want to. Just so that, no matter where we go or what it is we do with the rest of lives, that we'll always have a piece of each other with us."

Severus looked at the fruit in his hands and then back at Halo's earnest face, the large and beautiful eyes. He had meant what he said on the rollercoaster, he did love Halo, and he loved their friendship. The poupu fruit was surely Halo's way of saying that he knew and that he approved. He wanted to say something, to confess to Halo the feelings he had been feeling since their fourth year, the desires that had awakened within him as he and Halo got older. However the Slytherin inside him made Severus wait until he had absolute confirmation.

He raised the fruit to his mouth and took a bite before handing it to Halo to have his bite. The fruit was sweet, almost too sweet; the natural sugar was wonderful and cool on his tongue. Their fates were now sealed together; it was all he could think about that night as he laid down to sleep.

(pagebreak)

It was raining again and Severus was sitting with Halo in his room. They had received their O.W.L.'s the day before along with a letter telling Halo that he was a Slytherin prefect. Grandmother had been ecstatic, promising to make Halo's favorite dinner. They had been outside when it started to thunder and the sudden downpour had driven them in from the field. They had been soaked by the time they made it back to the house, dripping water in Grandmother's foyer and giggling like little kids.

"Halo," Severus said from his bed. "How about telling a story?"

Halo looked up from his O.W.L. scores. "Sure, a story sounds good." He leaned down over his bed, reached underneath it and pulled out the book Severus had given him for Christmas. "I'll read from this one, I've haven't got the chance to memorize any of the ones in them yet. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that's okay." Severus said and after a moment of deliberation he left his bed and went to sit beside Halo on his bed, looking down at the book in his hands.

Halo picked a story and began to read. "There was a king by the name of Oeagrus. Not satisfied with mortal women, he fell in love with the Muse Calliope. She found him to her taste, and of their union was born a boy, whom they named Orpheus. Calliope had the divine gift of song, and she taught her son well. So beautiful was the boy's singing that the god Apollo himself was charmed, and made him a gift of a lyre that played so sweetly that even stones wept."

Severus could smell Halo's cologne again and he found that he still tasted the poupu fruit. What had been the other boy's motive for sharing the fruit? It couldn't be simply because of their friendship, it had to be something more. It had to be about something other than that, his motive had to be something deeper. Was it possible that Halo felt...the same things that he had been feeling?

"When he grew older," Halo continued. "A herald came to tell him of Jason's quest to bring back the Golden Fleece. Willingly he joined the other braves of Greece on the voyage, using his music to help them overcome many hardships along the way. But he was eager to get back to Thrace, for he was in love with a beautiful maiden called Eurydice. Fate however was not kind to them: right after they were married she stepped on a viper, and was bitten, and died. Orpheus was inconsolable. His harp in hand, he took the path of the spirits of the dead, and started down to the Lower World. He charmed his way past all the guardians, all the way to the abode of the god Hades, Lord of the Underworld. He begged Hades and Persephone for his Eurydice, and swore that he either would return to earth with her, or else remain in the realm of the dead forever. Their hard hearts softened by his singing, the gods relented. They told him to go back up to the Upper World, and his wife would follow him, but not to look back or else he would lose her forever. Just as he reached the surface he turned to make sure she had not gotten lost in the thick fog. She was right behind him, but had not yet stepped into the open air. Hermes the messenger, who had been sent to follow them unseen, reached out to pull her back into the realm of the dead. Orpheus had only a moment to lift her veil, to gaze upon her face one last time, and then she was gone."

Halo stopped again, reading further down the page. "That's all of it," He said, looking up at Severus. "That's kind of sad, depressing."

Severus nodded. "It wasn't fair; they were so close to their freedom."

"All because he wanted to see if she was okay," The Sidhe-halfling agreed.

Severus licked his lips slowly, curious. "What...what would you have done Halo?"

The boy beside him was silent for several seconds. "The same thing," He confessed finally. "I would feel compelled to look back to make sure my love was safe, otherwise I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And you, Severus, what would you do?"

He dodged the question, unsure of what his actions would be. "So you would sacrifice yourself for love?"

"Yes, in a heartbeat," Halo said without hesitating.

Severus scooted closer, trying to see his face. "Why?"

Halo shrugged. "Because it is the right thing to do. Haven't you ever been in love Severus?"

He found that he couldn't look Halo in the eyes. "No, I uh, I..."

"I've never been in love either, Severus," Halo smiled at him. "Someday maybe, someday far down the road from now. I can wait though; I'll wait as long as I have to for love."

Severus looked at his friend through the fringe of his eyelashes. Halo was still smiling as if he were thinking of something heavenly. He licked his lips absentmindedly; he wanted to be the reason for that smile but deep down he doubted that he never would be. A man as handsome as Halo was becoming could have his pick of the women at Hogwarts. Why would the Sidhe-halfling want to be with him? Why were they even friends?

Outside of school, they had very little in common. Halo liked sports, music and doing things that most Muggle teenagers were into and some of the things that wizards were into as well. Severus, well, he just liked books and potions. If it weren't for the fact that most everyone (at Hogwarts and outside of the Wizarding School) thought they were brothers because they looked so much alike, they probably wouldn't spend all their time together.

But... Severus studied his friend's profile and before he realized what he was doing, he leaned down and touched his lips to Halo's. The other teen's mouth dropped open in surprise and Severus took the opportunity to lick his lower lip before sliding his tongue into Halo's warm mouth. Realizing that he was kissing his best friend, Severus quickly pulled away.

Halo looked up at him, his tri-colored eyes wide and confused; his expression slack in astonishment. All Severus could think was 'oh shit,' he hadn't meant to kiss Halo. It had actually been the furthest thing from his mind.

He licked his lips again, searching for the taste of Halo's kiss. Poupu fruit! The taste was still there, on Halo's lips, light and sweet and airy, like a hollowed-out feather covered in sugar. Severus couldn't believe it; it had been days since they'd shared the little yellow fruit. He shouldn't still be able to taste it. Or maybe that was the poupu's power, to linger in the senses of the people that had shared it. There were stranger explanations but this one seemed the most likely to be true.

Suddenly, Severus realized that his hand still rested on Halo's shoulder and he pulled it away. Halo didn't move but Severus could hear his heartbeat.

"Halo I...didn't mean..." He sighed, unsure of what to say.

The Sidhe-halfling held up his hand. "Don't say anything Severus," He murmured. "It...It doesn't matter, I understand."

Severus looked at him quickly. "You do?" He asked; hope beginning to flourish in his chest.

The smaller teen nodded. "Yeah, but Severus I'm already involved with someone. I'm sorry..."

That hope in his chest abruptly died, stomped on by stiletto heels. "You are? Who?"

Halo pushed his hand through his thick hair. "I can't...tell you Severus, he wouldn't like it if I did. It's supposed to be a secret..."

He frowned. "So he's a Slytherin then?"

Halo nodded. "Yeah, but that's all I can tell you Severus."

"Why didn't you tell me before? That you're gay, I mean?"

"I wasn't sure how you would take it; you know how some people act when they find out." Halo told him. "I didn't want to loose my friendship with you."

Severus got to his feet and stood in front of his best friend. "Halo," He said. "You're my best friend, I don't care who you like, male or female. Just, y'know, don't do something stupid like tell Malfoy."

Halo laughed and the tension that had begun to gather in the room disappeared instantly. Severus laughed with him, falling back against the side of his bed. At least now he knew, he wasn't alone and Halo didn't care. They had more in common than he would have thought.

(pagebreak)

Halo found it hard to sleep that night, there were just so many things on his mind. He was a prefect now, he had gotten more O's on his exams than he had expected to. And he had to fill out the proper course sheet so he could take the classes needed to be an Auror. Then there was the fact that Severus- Severus Snape, his best friend, had kissed him. It couldn't get any more mind-boggling than that. Rosier would have kittens if he found out, so would Grandmother. Now, there were only three people alive that knew he was gay. And that was already too many for his comfort.

Finally though, he did manage to doze off but only after he'd gone to the bathroom and stared his reflection in the face. He decided that he would cover his eyes from that moment on so that no one –Severus included- would be able to tell what he was thinking just by looking in his too expressive eyes. He could easily get Grandmother to buy him sunglasses until he was old enough to use his magic legally.


	8. Chapter 8 Sixth Year

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**Also, I've got this entire fic planned out, so hopefully I'll finish it soon and get back to my Devil May Cry fic. I hope everyone's enjoying this fic, I know Severus hasn't had much of a place, but he will. I promise, I'm just working on the plot and his place in it will come up soon. Not this chapter though. –Gadget.**

**CHAPTER 8: Sixth Year**

Rosier felt tense all over. He hadn't written to Halo in a few weeks, too caught up with Lucius and their Dark Lord. He'd asked to take the Mark but the Dark Lord said that he had to prove himself first. Cousin Lucius said it would be wise to give the Dark Lord something rare and precious. They had decided (last year) to give the Dark Lord something very rare indeed; the essence of a Sidhe-Halfling. Halo's essence: his blood and his...seed.

Though he did enjoy "dating" his housemate, the knowledge that he could get in deep with the rising Dark Lord was a comfort and he was willing to exploit himself and his friend to earn the dark wizard's favor. What kind of Slytherin would he be if he didn't? A Gryffindor is what he'd be; too weak to do what was necessary to get what he wanted.

He pushed open the compartment door, saw two black haired men inside. They were dressed alike but when one looked up from a leather-bound book, Rosier saw that the two men were Halo and Snape. The other man, though, was lying on his side on the opposite bench. His arms were crossed over his stomach and his eyes were closed, his face partially hidden by his hair. Rosier frowned; usually Halo would be talking to Snape, waiting for him or for someone else from Slytherin to sit with them.

"Spencer?" He said and Halo flapped his hand at him in greeting. Tension left him in a rush and he relaxed, turning to Snape. "Good summer?"

Snape nodded, Rosier knew that he and Halo had spent the summer together in America because Halo had told him in his few letters. Rosier sat on the opposite bench next to Halo's feet and took a moment to look at them. They both wore buttoned-up-shirts of Slytherin green that looked like they were made from silk over loose-fitting black pants. Someone was playing up on their likeliness to each other, trying to pass them off as brothers or twins. Halo's Grandmother was the devious sort; it had probably been her idea.

Rosier had already sided himself to giving the Dark Lord the 'pieces' of his friend no matter what the cost, but that Halo hadn't even bothered to give him a proper 'hello' grated on his sensibilities. It put worry into his mind, worry that he'd already missed his chance and Halo had moved on to someone else. No, Halo would tell him; he was a little less of a Slytherin that way.

Maybe he just wasn't feeling all that well. He still remembered that night before their O.W.L.'s when Halo had suddenly gotten very sick. He probably just needed a pick-me-up of some kind; a kiss maybe but not in front of Snape.

"So," He said, putting his hand on Halo's leg in a friendly way. "Are you a prefect or not? They didn't contact me,"

"Yeah," Halo pulled out his badge and held it up for him to see.

"Neat... Are you feeling alright?" He chanced asking, hoping in his stomach that his boyfriend just felt sick and wasn't trying to brush him off.

"Headache,"

"That sucks," Rosier muttered and then, before he could say anything else, Lily Evans poked her head in.

"Hi Rosier, Snape," She said. "Spencer, they need you in the prefect compartment in a few minutes."

Halo sat up, smoothing down his shirt front. "Yeah, in a few, gotta change into my robes." He said and waved her off.

Rosier knew this was his chance to find out what their situation was. "I'll come with you," He said and followed the shorter man out into the train's hallway.

(page break)

"Something you wanna say Rosier?" Halo asked him; he never used his first name, Evan. Halo liked the surname better for some reason, he said it had more mystery to it. Whatever that meant.

"I missed you," Rosier told him, whispering it so that no one in the hallway would hear.

Halo didn't even look at him; actually, he had his eyes closed and was feeling around with his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't write very often. Grandmother kept us busy with Ari and a few other things. Hand me my tie would you?"

Rosier reached into Halo's school bag and pulled out the green and silver tie. In the next moment, his roommate was completely dressed in their school robes, his wavy hair falling in front of his still closed eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rosier asked again. "You haven't opened your eyes yet..."

Halo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "My head is killing me and my eyes hurt 'cause of the light. It's been like this for days; Grandmother thinks I'm getting closer to releasing my Sidhe powers." He winced suddenly, leaning his weight against the lavatory wall.

Rosier took a step closer, resting his hand on Halo's side. "It hurts that bad?" He asked.

Halo nodded. "I took a potion before I left America but it's not helping, if anything it's made the headache worse."

Rosier stepped even closer and turned his boyfriend around so that they faced each other. He was a full foot taller than the black haired youth now and much thicker through the shoulders and chest. Although Halo wasn't a Quidditch player anymore, it seemed he would always be built like a Seeker.

"Let me help," He said and reached out to touch Halo's head. Gently massaging the temples until he felt the tensed muscles relax under his hands. He heard Halo sigh and then the other man was guiding his fingers to the areas that pained him the most. "Better?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah," Halo sighed, his hands falling from guiding Rosier's hand to wrap around the redhead's waist. "Thanks and I missed you too, Rosier."

Rosier nodded, leaning down to touch their foreheads together. Halo was the one that initiated the kiss, sliding his hands up the redhead's back and into his hair to pull them level. At least he still wanted Rosier, the kiss told him that. It was more passionate than any of the ones Halo had given him previously, the other man's tongue licking across his and his teeth biting gently at Rosier's lower lip. They pressed together and then Halo was pulling away, smoothing down Rosier's wild hair.

"I have to go," He muttered. "To the prefect meeting I mean, I'll see you at the Feast."

"Yeah, the Feast." He muttered and captured another, quicker kiss before Halo left him standing there, his body on fire with lust.

(page break)

The headache had diminished a little bit when Rosier had massaged his temples in the bathroom. But now it was back full force, thankfully the other prefects were smart enough to talk softly. Even Narcissa, fellow Slytherin prefect, was speaking in tones near whispering.

Lupin, who had received a letter from the Headmaster, was reading off their duties for the train ride and the following year. Patrol the halls, keep an eye on the arriving First Years in your house and keep up house morale. It was all really straight forward so Halo used the meeting to continue trying to ease the pain in his head.

Some time later, Narcissa tapped him on the shoulder and he lifted his eyes to her face. "We have to patrol the train." She told him.

Good lord, she had grown up over the summer, Halo thought. Her legs were longer now, putting her a little closer to his height, her white blonde hair fell unbound nearly to the floor and she had filled out nicely. Malfoy would be a lucky man when the two finally married; if Narcissa ever gave up on him.

His head was still killing him, pounding like a hammer directly behind his eyes and his temples. It was making him nauseous and he was sure he had a fever. "I hate to do this," He said. "But could you cover the train by yourself, please? I've got a killer headache."

"I don't know..."

He smiled up at her, turning on the charm that Rosier swore could win over any girl if he were straight. "Please Narcissa? I'll make it up to you first Hogsmeade weekend."

She crossed her arms over her ample chest. "You'll take me on a date," She said, it wasn't a request.

_Ooops, not what I mean to do..._ He thought. "Uh, sure Narcissa, not a problem. I'll just head back to my compartment and lay down. Thanks, truly, you're wonderful."

"You owe me Halo," She said and leaned down to kiss his cheek, Halo couldn't move away.

"Uh, yeah..." He said but she was already gone. "Great, just great."

(page break)

"Room's taken!" Rosier hollered as the compartment door opened.

"No shit," Halo muttered, closing the door behind him. He flopped down on the seat, lying back with his head on Rosier's thigh, reaching back to grab his hands. "Do that massage thing with my skull again, it felt really good."

Severus shot his best friend a look, and then looked up into Rosier's hazel eyes. The redhead eyed him warily and then cast his gaze down to the former Seeker sprawled beside him. Suddenly, Severus knew who Halo had been talking about, he knew that Rosier was who Halo was involved with. The redhead was why Halo had turned him down; Severus frowned.

"Uh, Spencer," Rosier began but the prefect pulled on his hands until Rosier was forced to do as he'd asked.

"It's alright Rosier," He muttered. "I told Severus over the summer, he's cool with it."

_No,_ Severus thought. _I'm not 'cool with it' I'm your best friend Halo. Why Rosier? Why...why not me?_

Severus tried to shut the thought off, but for the next couple of days, it gnawed at him. It picked away at the loneliness, at the sense of a void that had begun after his mother's death. He wanted Halo to be happy, but only as long as he was happy with him. With Severus and not with Rosier.

(page break)

The Dark Lord was really pressuring him, desperately asking for the 'pieces' of Halo. Rosier was going crazy, studying for classes, trying to maintain a relationship with Halo while his mood seemed to get worse every day. The other man's headaches were more and more frequent, but at least they didn't need to sneak around so Halo could get a little relief from Rosier massaging his temples. They just holed up in the prefect's room with Severus sitting in the chair near the door; ready to warn them if someone came looking for them.

Then, he had to sneak away every week to attend Death Eater meetings at night while everyone else slept. Like he was now, slipping through various passage ways until he reached the usual area. Lucius was waiting for him, already in his concealing black robes and white mask.

"It's about time dear cousin," The blonde said. "You don't want to keep our Lord waiting."

Rosier panted with exhaustion. "I'm sorry cousin, it won't happen again."

He could actually sense Lucius' scowl behind the mask. "See that it doesn't. Now, follow me."

(page break)

Halo regretted his deal with Narcissa as he pulled his hair back into a loose pony tail and smoothed down his shirt front. At least Severus had given him an effective potion for his headache, so that wasn't bothering him like usual. But his bones and his muscles all felt stiff, tight and strained. He needed some real movement, something that made his heart race and his blood pump in his veins. He wished he still played Quidditch but he'd grown bored of the wizarding sport.

He really didn't need to be going into Hogsmeade with Narcissa, Malfoy's future wife just to make up for his being sick on the train. Fuck, he'd gotten in deep this time; he should just go to the girl's dorm and tell her that he had to back out.

He paced the Entrance Hall in aggravation, taking the tie from his hair and shaking his head. He couldn't just blow her off, but he couldn't exactly give her a decent excuse. He couldn't even tell her the damn truth, that he was involved with someone because then she'd figure out who it was. She was a Black sister after all, she would find out the truth and then his plans and Rosier's plans would all be ruined. He really didn't have a choice but to go on this damn date with her.

"Halo?"

He whipped around, Narcissa stood at the top of the Grand Staircase, dressed in Slytherin colors with her hair in two different braids hanging down her front. Halo had to admit she was very attractive and he couldn't blame the other Hogwarts students that turned to gawk at her as she passed. But she wasn't his type; she wasn't Rosier.

Halo swallowed nervously. "Afternoon Narcissa," He said and offered her his arm. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Halo." She said.

"Alright then, off we go."

(page break)

Rosier snuck back into the castle later than he'd wanted to. It was already dark and his left forearm was driving him nuts with its constant itching. He slipped into the Slytherin common room and found Snape sitting in front of the fire in his favorite armchair.

"About time," Snape growled. "He was waiting for you but the headache got bad and he went to bed."

Rosier leant against the wall. "He waited up for me?"

Snape nodded and pointed to the prefect's room. "It's unlocked."

"Thanks Snape." He said and went into the room.

All the lights were off but for one candle on the bedside table. Halo lay on his large bed; face down in the pillow while hugging it with his arms. Rosier saw his shirt on the floor next to his shoes and backpack. He closed the door gently behind him and sat on the edge of Halo's bed. He could hear Momotaro purring across the room.

They had never done anything like this before; always retiring to their own rooms when night fell, never lingering about for very long. But obviously, Halo had wanted this or he wouldn't have asked Snape to wait up to tell Rosier about the door. It was a good sign however, one that told him of Halo's trust and comfort with him. He looked at Halo's bare back, the permanent tan of his flesh and he could feel the heat rising from his skin. Merlin, he had a fever and a bad one at that.

"Wake up Halo," He muttered, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder. "Come on Halo, get up."

The black haired man groaned and turned on his side, blinking up at him. "You're back?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah, I'm back. You okay? You've got another fever,"

Halo stretched in such a way that Rosier felt a seductive pull in his gut. "Another headache...had to go on that stupid date with Narcissa. Shit, I feel bad for your cousin."

Rosier chuckled. "I don't. You want me to work on the headache?"

The prefect smiled. "Yeah, oh yeah that'd be great Rosier."

The redhead reached out and touched his fingers to Halo's throat and then worked his way up the back of his skull. Halo moved a little, pulling Rosier until he sat astride his hips and then rested his hands on the redhead's thighs. He moved his thumbs in little circles, back and forth over the tight fabric. Rosier concentrated hard on the movement of his fingers as he worked the tensed muscles while trying to ignore the position he was in; above Halo. The youth underneath him groaned and shifted, suddenly reaching out and grabbing Rosier; pulling him until he was lying beside him. Halo turned onto his side, taking Rosier with him, their legs tangled comfortably.

Rosier sighed; it felt nice to lie next to his boyfriend even despite the youth's high fever. He touched Halo's forehead and continued with the massage. Halo moaned, shifting about until Rosier felt a stiffness next to his thigh.

_Surely he's not jacked,_ Rosier thought.

"Have I told you lately what a great boyfriend you are?" Halo asked with a smile that showed off pointy teeth.

Rosier grinned. "Not lately, no."

Halo pushed his hands away, trapping his arms between their bodies. Rosier raised an eyebrow, disbelieving in the other man's obvious strength. Halo was just so slender that it didn't seem like it should be possible for him to hold Rosier down so easily.

"It's true, you're the best Rosier. Really you are," He nuzzled the side of Rosier's neck, his breath puffing out and tickling the skin. "Don't leave this time,"

Rosier lifted his head from the pillow in surprise. "What?" He asked.

Halo's hold tightened almost painfully. "I feel like shit Evan, I really don't want to be alone. It's the weekend, we can get away with it. Please stay this time."

Rosier suddenly realized how close he was to getting the 'pieces' he needed to earn the Dark Lord's approval. He licked his lip, pulled one of his hands free and touched Halo's temple. "Alright, I'll stay. Get some sleep Halo."


	9. Chapter 9 Sixth Year Continued

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**CHAPTER 9 Sixth Year Continued**

"He took Narcissa- _my Narcissa_- on a date?" Lucius was livid, staring down at Rodolphus as he cowered in the armchair.

"Yeah, I saw them in Hogsmeade this weekend." The other Death Eater told him. "They looked pretty cuddly, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you," The blonde growled. "I though my cousin was with Spencer."

Rodolphus shrugged. "They still are, last I heard things were going well between them. I think the... date with Narcissa was a debt being paid."

Lucius shot him a glare and Rodolphus twisted his wedding band nervously. "What kind of debt?"

"A favor she did for him while he was sick." Rodolphus licked his dry lips; Lucius scared him when he was so focused. "The Sidhe powers are waking up and with him being half-human, well, one can only wonder what the power's release will do to him. Your cousin says he's been getting sick more often."

Lucius nodded. "Good, then this whole thing will finally be over with."

(pageBreak)

"Have you managed to get what I asked for Rosier?"

"No my Lord," Rosier said.

"Hmmm, how much longer?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Not much longer, a month at the most. Spencer is, unfortunately, a very patient man."

Rosier thought of the countless times since Halo had asked him to stay the night, refusing to let him leave and then falling asleep. He remembered moments when they would lie together on his bed, Halo kissing along his neck and shoulder, the smell of his cologne intoxicating and overpowering. The single moment when Rosier had managed to pin him to the mattress and touched him to his heart's content but not- never- to the completion. Halo would always stop him from going any further than the removal of his shirt and sometimes his belt. The mere thought of having Halo beneath him, delirious with pleasure and longing, completely at his mercy was such an arousing one that Rosier bit down on his lip behind the Death Eater mask to stop the moan in its tracks.

"See that it takes no longer than that, I want Sidhe blood by the next full moon."

Rosier bowed so low that the edge of his hooded robe grazed the floor. "You'll have it my Lord." He promised.

(pageBreak)

Momotaro sat on his chest, purring contentedly as Halo scratched under the cat's jaw. His headache was finally gone and now there was silence in his mind again; there wasn't any more of that damn buzzing. Severus sat beside him on the bed, his back against the headboard as he read over their potions homework.

They hadn't had a lot of time to talk outside of class, not with studying for their upcoming exams and his prefect duties. But Halo knew that he and Severus really needed to have a conversation about knocking on his door before he came into the room. God, Severus had gotten an eyeful the other night when he hadn't knocked. Shit, Halo didn't even want to think about what his best friend had seen him doing to Rosier.

Severus had run from the room, slamming the door in his wake while Rosier had just ignored him. But Halo had seen the hurt look on Severus' face; he was ecstatic that the other man had even come back to help with his homework as usual.

"You know something Severus," He began. "I think you would have made a better prefect than me."

The other man didn't even look up from his notes. "If you would simply go to Madame Pomfrey and tell her about the headaches..."

"I'm afraid they'll take me away, alright? I'm not completely human, I'm about to come into my Sidhe powers and that makes me dangerous to the school."

This time Severus actually put his notebook down and to the side. "You're not dangerous." He said matter-of-fact.

Halo glared at him from under his bangs. "You don't know that," He said.

His friend arched one brow. "We've been friends since first year, Halo, I know you're not dangerous."

Halo's eyes were wide. "But they don't know that Severus and it scares. The powers too, I don't even know-"

"It's alright to be scared but everything will be okay." He looked over at Halo's clock. "Don't you have to patrol the halls tonight?"

"Oh...yeah."

(pageBreak)

"...Fucking hate this," Halo muttered as he walked the corridors, his wand held before him, its tip alight. "...Suck at being a prefect..."

He had been talking to himself for the better part of an hour, bitching and moaning about how Severus or Even Rosier should have been the male prefect. He couldn't take it any more, the headaches, the enforcing the rules when he was itching to bend and break them; Narcissa's flirting.

He twirled his wand in his fingers, that headache was coming back. He twirled the wand faster; thinking. If Narcissa put her hand on him again, fuck what Lucius would do to him, he was going to put the Black sister in her place. God, the other day she had gone so far as to slip her foot up his inner thigh under the table in the Great Hall; he'd nearly choked it had shaken him so much. Her friends were always coming up to him, talking to him on her behalf, passing along inappropriate messages and notes. At first he'd read them, but now he didn't even look at the girls that came up to him, he just continued walking. One more time and he would-

A hand shot out of the darkness, grabbing Halo by his throat and pulling him into a shadowed alcove and pushing him up against the wall. He struggled madly, realizing that the hand holding him was much bigger than his own and that it easily incased his throat, holding him off the ground by a few inches. He felt a body press up against his, lips touching his in the darkness and then Rosier's voice next to his ear.

"Tag, you're it," The larger man whispered, nuzzling the part of Halo's neck that his hand didn't cover. He put more pressure on Halo's throat, leaning into him.

Halo grabbed his arm and tried to twist free but stopped when Rosier's leg slipped between his and made it difficult to move. "I'm not into auto-erotic-asphyxia Rosier," He said. "Let me breathe before I feel compelled to hurt you."

Rosier chuckled right near his ear and it sent a delicious chill up his spine. "You might like it if you let me play around with you more."

But Rosier released him, actually stepping back at first and then reversing their positions so that he was the one with his back against the wall. He grinned and took Halo's hands in his own, placing them on his neck and pressing the fingers into his flesh.

"Give it a try, it's fun." He squeezed Halo's hand, effectively cutting off his air for a few seconds before the black haired man pulled away.

"I don't like it," He said. "Not even when I do it to you."

Rosier shrugged, unconcerned and pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss. Their bodies were touching in a line from head to foot, able to feel every contour of each other. One of Halo's hands slipped from his hair, appearing again between Rosier's legs with a new purpose. He breathed in the heady scent of Halo's cologne and tried to breathe normally as the Sidhe-halfling began trailing kisses down his front, nuzzling his stomach and the void between his hips.

Suddenly, after he was all hot and sweating from desire, Halo stood, pressing their bodies firmly together. "I want to take you back to my room," He murmured and pulled Rosier away from the wall, leading the taller man by the sleeve.

(pageBreak)

Narcissa Black could barely believe what she had just witnessed. As a prefect she had to patrol the halls at night and whenever she didn't have a class. She preferred to sneak up on the students she caught out of bed, so unlike her counterpart she didn't cast Lumos to light her way.

So Rosier didn't see her following him as he snuck up on Halo and pulled her favorite Slytherin male into a dark corner. Narcissa watched, her back pressed to the wall as she knelt low to the ground to avoid being seen.

"Tag you're it," She heard Rosier say and she could see that the hazel-eyed bookworm was holding Halo to the wall by his throat.

Halo twisted his arm until was free. "I'm not into auto-erotic-asphyxia Rosier. Let me breathe before I feel compelled to hurt you."

He chuckled. "You'd like it if you let me play around with you more,"

Suddenly, Rosier was the one pinned to the wall, but he had maneuvered them to the position. He grabbed Halo's hands and put them around his own neck. "Give it a try," He urged Halo. "It's fun,"

Narcissa saw Rosier putting pressure on Halo's hands and making him squeeze his neck. The other prefect pulled his hands away.

"I don't like it," She heard Halo mutter. "Not even when I do it to you,"

Rosier abruptly pulled Halo closer and kissed him thoroughly much to Narcissa's surprise. To her even greater surprise, Halo didn't seem to care, if anything he pushed closer and kissed deeper.

"Oh my god," She whispered to herself. "He's with Rosier, all this time I thought..."

To Narcissa's shock, Halo was actually feeling-up Rosier, touching him in intimate places. The kind of place Narcissa wanted him to touch her in. She heard Rosier's breathing kick up and the sound of him moaning. She looked up at them and saw Halo kneeling before the redhead, pressing his face into his stomach and near his groin. Narcissa quickly covered her mouth with her hand, hiding a gasp. She had never seen two men kiss before and with men like Halo and Rosier, well, it was mind-blowing. They were both so handsome and to see them kiss like they were trying to devour each other was very near to beautiful.

Halo was suddenly on his feet, whispering into Rosier's ear but she couldn't make out the words. And then both men were walking down the hall, past her hiding place without even seeing her.

Narcissa set off to her room to write to Lucius. He would want to know what she had just discovered.

(pageBreak)

Halo's and Rosier's clothes littered the floor of the prefect's room. The morning sun streamed in through a window high up on the wall, the light through nearly everything into shadow from the clothes on the floor to the two nude bodies in the large bed. Rosier smiled slowly, his goal completed; he looked to Halo with that sly smile still on his kiss-bruised lips.

His lover slept, exhausted beside him, his blood in the small vial given to him by the Dark Lord. He would be pleased with Rosier, for various reasons, the foremost being that Halo had no idea of the sacrifice he had made. Of course, he knew the power of virgin blood but Rosier was certain that he didn't know just how power Sidhe virgin blood was. And in the Dark Lord's hands, the blood would be very powerful, perhaps even deadly. Rosier didn't even care if Halo forgave him or not, he would have his Lord's praise in a matter of hours. After he showered he planned to sneak out of the castle again and meet with his cousin. Halo would be asleep the entire time, unaware of the consequences their love-making would have in a few days time.

(pageBreak)

Normally, Severus would wait just outside the sixth year dormitory for Halo, but he had been waiting for ten minutes and there was still no sign of him. He really didn't want to bug the prefect even though there was something about his absence nagged at Severus. He was probably with Rosier, but Severus doubted that, the redhead had left hours ago like he always did.

The door to Halo's room was slightly ajar which was unusual because Halo liked his privacy. Nevertheless, Severus pushed the door open and looked in. All the lights were off and several articles of clothing plagued the floor along with his textbooks and notebook. He didn't see Momotaro anywhere.

There was a shape in the bed, pale against the dark sheets.

"Halo" He called softly. "You'll be late, get up."

The shape didn't stir and Severus stepped fully into the room, crossing to the bed. "Prefects can't be late, especially Slytherin prefects Halo. What would Lucius say if he caught you still in bed?"

He reached out to touch Halo and knew instantly that something was very wrong. He could feel heat coming off his friend's skin and he remembered the year before, when Halo had woken them, feeling horribly ill, and this seemed very familiar to that morning.

"Halo? Are you alright?" He asked, touching the prefect's arm. He jerked away, Halo's flesh was so heated that it felt like a fire was burning just beneath the surface. His skin was literally soaking with sweat and his eyes were racing back and forth behind his eyelids.

The man didn't respond and Severus pulled back the sheet in hopes of cooling him down. He gasped, shocked at the sight that greeted him. Halo was completely nude, he had several bruises and there was blood on his thighs and the sheet beneath him.

"Halo!" Severus gathered his dearest friend in his arms, cradling his head and trying to wake him. He looked around the room, frantic for answers, for an explanation to Halo's current condition. "I need a House Elf!"

And then there was one, small and strange looking standing just in front of him. "How can Zwinko help you"?

Severus licked him lips, trying not to jostle Halo too much. "I need you to get Madam Pomfrey, tell her it's an emergency. Tell her there's a boy in the Slytherin prefect room who's very sick. Hurry!"

A loud pop and the house elf was gone. Severus combed back Halo's hair with his hand, frowning at the sweat drenched sable curves. His skin was so hot that Severus found it difficult to hold his friend securely; his hands were starting to hurt from the heat of his skin.

"You'll be okay Halo, you'll be okay." He whispered. "Everything will be alright, I promise Halo, I promise."

The house elf was back suddenly, with Madam Pomfrey in tow. She took one look at Halo, laying helplessly half on the bed and half in Severus' arms. She instructed him to cover Halo with his cloak and carry him to the hospital wing. Halo fit perfectly in Severus' cloak, leaning his head heavily against his shoulder. Severus felt Halo's labored breathing against his neck and the tension of his muscles.

"Who did this to him?" Pomfrey demanded once they had Halo safe in the Hospital Wing.

"I don't know," Severus said. "I just went to wake him up and I found him like this."

Halo opened his eyes; they peered up at him and Madam Pomfrey. They weren't the usual three rings of gold, orange and yellow, but were instead solid gold without even a pupil. Severus took half a step back before he recognized the look of anguish that gazed back at him.

A single word wormed its way into Severus' mind. The most obvious answer to what was going on. Rosier...He would pay for whatever he had done to Halo.


	10. Chapter 10 Sixth Year part3

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**CHAPTER 10 Sixth Year Continued again**

"Have you lost your mind cousin?" Lucius demanded. "Narcissa saw you and Halo getting busy in the corridors last night. Someone else could have seen you with that halfling!"

Rosier ignored the tirade. "I got what the Dark Lord wanted from Spencer last night; I think that outweighs the fact that your betrothed saw us."

"You got Halo to-"

"Yeah," Rosier said, pushing his collar to the side, he showed his cousin the mark that his lover had given him. "He's intense between the sheets, that is for damn sure. Anyway, you were right, I was his first."

Lucius' grey eyes narrowed; he'd never told anyone, but there was a soft place in his heart for Halo and it had bothered him to learn his cousin's motives for dating the Sidhe-halfling. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

His cousin shrugged. "No more than the usual. He was asleep when I left. Why? You worried I damaged him or something?"

"I'm worried that you were careless; his powers are awake now and no one is sure exactly what that means." Lucius said, stroking the stubble on his chin.

(pageBreak)

"Is there anything I can do?" Severus asked softly, weakly. It had been hours since he'd found his best friend unconscious, shaking and burning with fever. Little had changed since then, Halo hadn't woken up and no one knew what the hell was going on.

The Headmaster looked at him over the top of his half-moon glasses, his blue eyes without their sparkle. "I've already contacted his grandmother and she'll be with us tomorrow." He said. "I would like you, Severus, to stay with Halo why we wait for Mrs. Spencer."

Severus nodded. "Of course Headmaster,"

"You could, however, find Evan Rosier, I'm sure he'd like to be here as well."

A muscle under Severus' eye twitched. "Yes sir." The last thing he would do would be to get Rosier, sure, after humans laid eggs. The bastard had done something to Halo for Merlin's sake! Dumbledore seemed to know everything about everyone in the castle, but he didn't know what the evil Slytherin had done? It didn't seem possible that the aging wizard would be so out-of-the-loop.

The Headmaster turned away and a thought struck the sixth year. "Sir," He called. "Can I get his familiar? It might make him feel better."

(pageBreak)

Severus raced to the Slytherin common room, hissing out the password and flying down the stairs to Halo's room. Throwing open the door he stopped; Rosier stood next to the bed. He was smoothing out the sheets that the House Elves had brought. Severus' wand was in his hand before he even knew it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded.

"You know damn well that Halo and I share this room," The redhead said. "Where is he anyway?"

"The Hospital Wing," Severus growled out.

Rosier spun to face him, shock spread across his face. "What? Why?"

"You put him there!"

The other Slytherin seemed to finally notice the wand pointed at him and drew his own, making their positions resemble a stand-off. "What are you talking about Snape? I haven't even been in the castle for the past six hours."

"I know that! It was your actions last night that landed Halo where his is!" He raised his wand higher, a jinx already in mind.

"Merlin's balls Snape! I didn't do anything to him!"

"Yes, you did. And you'll pay for it now. _Stupefy_!"

Rosier deflected the jinx with a slash of his wand. "What are you gonna do Snape? Knock me out and take me to Dumbledore? Great plan that is, real great plan. Did you even think though? What evidence do you have? What's taking me to Dumbledore gonna do? A week's detention, a months? So Halo and I had sex, big fucking deal Dumbledore's not gonna give a shit. Please Snape I thought you were a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor."

"Don't call me a Gryffindor," Severus growled.

"Take me to Halo."

He gripped his wand tighter. "No,"

_"Imperio!" _

(pageBreak)

He'd been stupid enough to leave the fucking door unlocked. A simple thing he'd overlooked had nearly cost him everything. And this business with Halo, Merlin, he wasn't supposed to be hurt. He wasn't supposed to be in the Hospital Wing, he was supposed to still be asleep in their bed. But when he'd put Snape under the Imperious Curse he'd told Rosier just how sick Halo had suddenly become.

All this hadn't been apart of Rosier's plan, he reflected as he carried Momotaro to the Hospital Wing with Snape leading him. The cat wasn't even purring, adding to Rosier's glum mood, Momotaro seemed to know what was going on and was reacting like a person would.

He released the spell over Snape, stepping past him and behind the curtain to gaze down on his lover. Or he would have had Halo been alone behind the curtain but the Headmaster and a very tall woman stood next to the bed. She was actually as tall as the Headmaster and she was dressed in robes too but Rosier could sense that she wasn't a witch.

Her pink and purple hair was the most obvious clue, and when she stood to the side he saw that her skin was similar to the color of a peach. She wasn't a witch or even human for that matter; she was a Sidhe. She had to be if Halo had come into his power, it made since for the Headmaster to get outside help.

"This is the boy," Dumbledore said and Rosier looked up, realizing that he'd been noticed finally. "Evan, I've been waiting for you to arrive, this is Karahemiel, Knight of the Seelie court."

"Good morning," He said after a moment, wondering why Dumbledore was introducing the Sidhe to him. "Can I see Halo?"

"Yes, he's awake now. We'll leave you alone with him. Ah Severus! Come with us son."

Rosier slipped by them, going to Halo's side. His wavy black hair was lank and damp with sweat, his skin a sickly white and his eyes were solid gold without a pupil.

"Halo?" He said cautiously.

"Rosier is that you? I can't see much right now." His normally deep voice was strained with fatigue.

"Yeah it's me. How're you feeling?" He sat Momotaro down on the mattress and the cat curled up on his legs and began to purr softly.

"Like shit. What happened?"

"Wish I knew, mate, but I don't. Why's the Sidhe here?"

Halo ran his hand over his face. "He wants to talk to my Grandmother."

_What the fuck? That was a male?_ "So you came into your power then?"

"I don't know." He muttered. "I feel different, sort of sick but at the same time I feel great. I'm sore all over, though some of that's your doing." His face colored lightly. "What we did last night Rosier...it was fun, very fun."

Rosier put on a smile he was glad Halo couldn't see because the man definitely wouldn't have liked it. "Sure was Halo, you were great, amazing really, for a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin any more. Oh shit, you don't think Dumbledore knows do you? You don't think that he'll tell my Grandmother?"

Rosier pushed aside Halo's bangs in a comforting manner. "If he knows, I doubt that he would tell your family. He's not a Slytherin but he understands that some secrets really have to be kept."

Halo crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's hope that's true because she would kill me."

(pageBreak)

"Lucius," Halo said. "What are you doing here?"

The former Slytherin stood in Halo's doorway, leaning against the frame as he packed. It seemed the Malfoy heir had finally filled out, loosing his teenaged slenderness and into the wide shoulders of his adulthood body. He looked good really, all grown up, his hair loose and falling down his shoulders, twirling his walking stick absently in his hand.

"It's Narcissa's birthday," He said and came into the room, closing the boy behind him. "Been awhile Halo, can we talk?"

"Sure, just knock all that junk out of the chair." The black haired youth said without turning around.

"Thanks. Why are you packing up? It's only February,"

"I'm, uh, I'm leaving to be with the Sidhe." Halo said and tossed another shirt in his case.

"Oh," Lucius said. "So you like my family huh?"

Halo glanced back at him. "What?"

"Well, I was your first kiss and Rosier told me that you two had shagged."

"He told you, Jesus,"

"Cousin didn't have much of a choice after I told him that Narcissa had seen you together in the hallway." Lucius crossed his legs and balanced the cane across his knees.

"Narcissa? Shit Lucius, I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

The blonde waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't think anything of it Halo. Hey, why are you going to the Sidhe?"

Halo held up one hand, showing it to Lucius. There were markings all over the palm and back of the same hand. They were similar to a tattoo but as Lucius looked at them he got the feeling that it was much more permanent than that, he got the feeling that the markings went all the way to the bone.

"What do they mean?" He asked.

Halo lowered his hand. "Karahemiel says my father had the same markings. This is my hand of power, but we still don't know what that power is yet, so I'm leaving."

Lucius tightened his hold on his cane, knowing that the Dark Lord wouldn't like this news. They were asked to recruit him, how would he managed that if he didn't even know where the Sidhe were located?

"Will you be coming back?" He asked.

"Eventually, I've been studying to become an Auror, so I'll have to come back at some point."

"You want to be an Auror?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

(pageBreak)

"He's leaving my Lord," The Death Eater said, bowing so low that his robes touched the floor. "To join the Sidhe and the Aurors when he returns."

"This news is displeasing." The Dark Lord muttered.

(pageBreak)

Author's note; There's probably only one or two chapters left in this fic so that I can finally get back to other stuff. That being said, I' don't know when I'll get back to this one, most likely in a week or so. –Gadget.


	11. Chapter 11 Five Years Later

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**Note- Obviously some time has passed, so here's a brief summary of what's happened. Severus became a Death Eater and is attending an Academy for potion making. Halo has been with the Sidhe and Voldemort had gathered speed in his steady rise to power among dark Wizards. **

**CHAPTER 11 Five Years Later, 1980**

Halo Spencer scratched absently at his gloved left hand, the one with all the markings on it. Those markings, he had learned, were the key to his inborn power, the same power his father had had. Halo could slow down time; warp it to his uses and a few other neat tricks. The only setback being that he had to be absolutely calm to pull it off and only in the light of day would the markings light up. The power was more trouble than it was worth, he'd have rather been your average wizard attending the Auror Academy.

He knew he'd never been the average wizard, stronger and more focused than his classmates, American, a homosexual and half Sidhe. Oh yeah, he was normal alright. It didn't matter any more, normality was drastically overrated and the things that made him different also made him better.

And better was good.

He shoved the gloved hand in the pocket of his leather jacket, took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him. Listening to the ruckus in the industrial neighborhood and the sound of the small stream his ears could just barely pick up. He knocked again, checked his watch.

"Would you get the door!" A voice screamed within.

Halo heard shuffling and then the door swung open to reveal a tall man with black hair and gaunt features. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"What Severus? Don't recognize me? I haven't been gone that long for you to forget who I am."

Severus looked up, his gaunt face highlighted by the bright sunshine of the afternoon. "Halo?" He whispered.

"Yeah, it's me; you've lost some weight. Hey, you got a minute to get some lunch with me?"

"Who's at the damn door?" That voice from inside yelled and Halo winced.

"It's...someone from school father." Severus hollered back over his shoulder.

"Don't take that tone with me boy!"

Severus rolled his eyes and stepped outside. "I've got plenty of time Halo."

"How long have you been back?" Severus asked as he walked next to his old friend. Merlin, it had been years since he'd seen or heard from Halo. Every month had gone by with a letter from Elena Spencer saying that Halo was all well and very content living with the Sidhe, but he had never heard from him directly.

"This is my third year away from the Seelie Sidhe," He said. "But I've been busy with training and other stuff."

For a moment Severus couldn't believe that five years had passed since he'd last seen Halo. The man hadn't changed much, still a little short and still built like the perfect Seeker. He wore all black but not wizarding robes; actually Severus couldn't place the make of the clothes other than the leather jacket. They weren't Muggle clothes or anything similar and he was sure that they were Sidhe made...they had to be. It was the way the clothes followed Halo's movements rather than simply covering them.

"Wait Halo," He said. "What sort of things has kept you busy for three years?"

Halo shrugged nonchalantly. "I became an Auror finally," He said. "Just like I wanted to. What about you Severus? What have you been up to?"

Severus stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to warm his fingers. "I've been studying to become a Potion's Master,"

"Really?" Halo asked. "That's great Severus!"

"Where are we going to eat?" He asked, trying to ignore Halo's enthusiasm.

"I thought I'd take you to my place and cook you something."

Severus stared at him. Five years without seeing or talking to each other and Halo wanted him to come over for dinner? It was the Slytherin side of him, but Severus had the feeling that there was something else on his friend's mind.

(Pagebreak)

He was shocked to see the state of Halo's apartment. It was honestly a mess, papers piled everywhere, books in various stacks, Muggle weapons were sitting on a table and he was sure there were at least six pizza boxes. He abruptly remembered the summer they'd spent together, his room had been pristine compared to his apartment now and Severus had only seem the one room.

"Halo, how do you live like this?" He asked.

Halo threw his leather jacket over the back of his chair, revealing a loose dark purple shirt over the black pants. Again Severus wondered if they were Sidhe made.

"It's just for show if someone comes looking for me here. The rest of my place is a lot cleaner, come on in to the kitchen."

The kitchen was a lot cleaner than the room he'd seen beforehand and Severus noticed that Halo had mostly Muggle things in his apartment. Halo turned to him after turning on the burner of the stove.

"Again man, it's for appearances sake, I have to seem like a normal Muggle incase someone comes looking for me. It's all part of the job but it's alright with me, I've always been a pretty good Muggle."

Severus took the only other seat at the small table. "But you're not a Muggle, you're an accomplished wizard."

"And a Knight of the Seelie court, but that's mostly because of my father."

"You're a knight?" He asked his old friend. He'd always heard about king Arthur's knights, the ones that sat at the round table and killed dragons.

Halo opened the refrigerator, pulling out several things that Severus couldn't see. "Yeah," He said. "As my father's first son, it was tradition that I promised to protect their queen."

(Pagebreak)

Severus laughed along with Halo as the knight told yet another story of his time with the Sidhe.

"I swear on my life! I swear it!" Halo laughed, beating his fist on the table.

"I still don't believe you," Apparently, Halo's little brother's first word was ca-ca.

"I swear it! My father left Dolemur alone for an hour and when he came back, Dolemur had emptied his diaper all over the crib. Then he screamed ca-ca!"

Severus was sure that he would fall out of his seat if he heard another story about Halo's hell-raiser half brother. He held up his hands. "Stop, stop, I can't breath."

The knight burst out laughing and actually fell out of his chair, lying on the floor holding his sides. Severus hadn't seen Halo act like that in a long time, not since the summer he'd spent in America when they had been teenagers. He got out of his chair and went to Halo's refrigerator, pulling out the bottle of vodka and pouring them both another glass.

Halo still lay on the floor, a smile plastered across his face as he looked up at Severus. He chuckled and then began to laugh again, rolling onto his side, still laughing like a maniac when Severus took his seat again. Finally, he dissolved into chuckles and sat up, resting his arm on the seat of his chair.

"Jesus," He chuckled. "I haven't laughed like that in ages,"

Severus downed his glass. "I think you're drunk," He said.

Halo smirked. "I think I'm smashed," He tried to stand and the chair toppled over with his weight, sending him crashing to the floor.

Severus laughed so hard that the vodka he'd been drinking shot out his nose and it only made him laugh harder. When he finally had control over himself, he stood and reached down to help Halo up.

"Merlin you're heavy!" He exclaimed mostly just to annoy his friend. Halo had already told him about the amount of food the Sidhe had tried to stuff him with, comparing the experience to the summer they'd spent together and Halo's grandmother.

"Did you just call me fat?" Halo demand, pushing Severus away only to once again fall on his ass.

Severus set his hands on his knees and huffed a little; Halo really was quite heavy. "I give," He said. "Pick your own damn self up."

"Don't mind me; I'll just use you for a cane..." He grabbed Severus' leg in an attempt to steady himself and succeeded in pulling the larger man down atop him. "Shit!"

"You are so shit-faced." Severus told him.

(Pagebreak)

Halo's alarm clock woke him up, that was the machine's job after all. He didn't understand why the beeping had to be so fucking loud though; it was like a damn airplane engine. Then he remembered what he'd done the night before. He'd opened the bottle of vodka he kept in the freezer, had drunken enough to start feeling sort of loopy and then he and Severus had watched some funny movies on the TV in his room.

_Severus, right, where is he anyway? Oh, yeah. We watched the movie and then we..._

Halo felt around with his hand, managed to pull his shoe off and throw it at the alarm clock. The bed shifted next to him and he felt the pillow move beneath his head; a hand slipped into his hair.

_Found you Severus,_ He thought and tried to disentangle himself to no avail. Severus' arm came out from under the pillow and wrapped around Halo's shoulders as he pressed his face against his throat. Halo went suddenly rigid; he wasn't uncomfortable and that scared him. Halo kept his promises and years ago, he'd silently promised himself that he would never date his best friend. But...passing out drunk together wasn't dating, they'd just had a good time being immature. It was a shame his body didn't see it that way, he was getting turned on by the closeness of Severus' body. A body, he had to admit, that he sort of liked. Severus was his type, quiet, moody and intelligent. Like Rosier had been.

God...Rosier. The prick hadn't even given him a chance to say good-bye all those years ago. The letters he'd written he been sent back unopened and eventually he just forgot about the redhead but now he wondered how the man was doing. Then he decided he didn't give a damn; being half Sidhe wasn't his choice, Rosier could get over it. It wasn't his fault that he had to leave Hogwarts forever.

_Anyway..._ Severus shifted again, obviously having been stirred awake by the alarm and Halo took the opportunity to slide out of his hold.

"Going on?" Severus slurred, lifting his head away from Halo's neck.

"Alarm went off." Halo told him; happy to at least know he was wearing clothes even though the room was pitch black.

"Huh?"

"I have to go to my office. I've got a job, ever heard of one?"

The other man grumbled something and turned on his side, away from Halo and curled in on himself. The knight- he still felt weird every time he remembered he'd been knighted by the fairy queen- grabbed clean clothes from a drawer and went into his bathroom.

His clothes on the floor and the water running for his shower, Halo looked at his gloveless left hand and the fairy-ink that stained it. He stared at it as he brushed his teeth and finally, when he spat the excess toothpaste into the sink, he decided.

He would let time- and destiny- take the path it was supposed to; he wouldn't use his power, not on Severus. Halo wouldn't change a thing about the past few hours.

No, he wouldn't change a single damn thing.

(Pagebreak)

Severus came awake at the sound of the shower running and for a moment he didn't know why he could hear the shower. It was downstairs; he shouldn't be able to hear his father bathing because he was in his room in the attic.

"I'm not at home," He suddenly muttered.

The entire night came back to him in a flash. Halo standing on his doorstep, asking him over for dinner and then getting drunk together; everything after that was a blur. No, actually, not all of it was blurry. He remembered watching some movie and Halo falling asleep and...He remembered scooting closer to the knight to share his warmth. He remembered the thoughts that were about things other than sharing warmth that had passed through his mind as he'd lain there. The bathroom door opened and Halo walked out, a white towel across his shoulders and a pair of black denim jeans that were beginning to fade.

"Morning," Severus said and Halo looked over.

"Yeah, good morning. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Not bad, but I'm not liking this hangover." He grumbled.

"Me either," Severus said. "Going somewhere?"

"The Ministry," Halo told him as he pulled first a white undershirt and then a green T-shirt over his head. "I gotta be there in an hour, but I'm taking my motorcycle."

"A Muggle vehicle? Why don't you just Apparate?"

The knight shrugged. "The motorcycle is new and I like riding around on it." He pulled the leather jacket he'd been wearing last night off the door hook. "You can, uh, you can stay here if you want and sleep some more."

Severus leant against the headboard, rotating his sore shoulders. "You don't care if I stay here?"

"Not at all man, it gives me someone to talk to when I get back in a few hours. Then we can hang out some more."

"All right, sounds fun."

"Yeah, it does, maybe we can start on another hangover." Halo agreed. "See you later."

(Pagebreak)

Still lying in Halo's bed, Severus heard the motorcycle's engine start and then the squeal of breaks. He sighed, turned onto his back and stretched. Halo had given him permission to stay, actually, he'd asked Severus to stay until he got back. He'd said he wanted someone to talk to. But something about the way he'd worded it gave Severus the impression that Halo had been without amiable company for sometime. There was something on the other man's mind, and though Severus wasn't a Ravenclaw, he was curious enough to wait and see if Halo told him anything. Or at least anything other than the funny stories about his half brother.

Severus pressed his face into Halo's pillow, taking in the other man's scent; heady and musky, just perfect. He'd hadn't been near as drunk as Halo, he'd been play-acting, had wanted to see how good he was at it. He'd done fine, obviously Halo thought he was more drunk than he appeared and Severus had used it to his advantage. He'd taken liberties while Halo had slept, laying closer than was necessary, running his hands along Halo's arms and sides. He'd touched the knight's hair, his face, intimate touches that he would only ever dare while Halo slept. Because surely, even after all these years, Halo wasn't interested. They were friends, close friends, but they would never be anything more.

The knowledge gnawed at Severus but he couldn't bring himself to leave, to attempt to avoid the pain of the negative answer, of the honest truth. He had to stay, he wasn't a coward. But he also wasn't brave like Halo or strong. He was a weakling and an idealistic dreamer, a sap and a waste of human space. Severus admired Halo and the man's convictions, though he knew little about that, he knew that Halo had been strong enough to resist the Dark Lord.

Severus, however, was among the Dark Lord's ranks and that made him Halo's enemy. He breathed in the Sidhe-Halfling's scent again, holding onto it, making a special place for it in his mind. Even after all these years, the feelings that had begun for the knight, his only real friend, hadn't faded in the least. Maybe it was some warped type of hero-worship, maybe it was lust or even just a strong infatuation, maybe the feelings would even go away.

"Who am I kidding?" He asked himself aloud. "I've felt this way for seven years; it's not going to simply go away with the wave of my wand."

But he still got the feeling there was something that the knight wasn't telling him, some new secret he was keeping; something that weighed heavily on his mind. As if Halo's tossing and turning in his sleep wasn't enough of a clue.

(Pagebreak)

"Spencer, that's not the way to do it!" The Auror Frank Longbottom hollered.

The stunning spell hit the kid straight in the chest and he fell to the floor stock-still. Frank stroked the stubble on his chin as he raised his wand to end the spell. The kid had been in Auror training for three years now, give or take a month or two, he was amazing with a lot of spells, charms, jinx's and curses. But when it came to defense magic, Spencer was lacking some serious skill.

The kid got his feet underneath him and stood easily, but he was panting with exhaustion; they had been working on the defense spells for the entire day. Frank admired how the kid refused to give up even though it was obvious he had no real aptitude for it, he was better suited to a strategy position within the Ministry. Frank was fairly sure that Spencer would make a decent Hit Wizard, but that type of work was getting hard to come by when most the targets were followers of the most powerful Dark Wizard since Grinwald. The minister had begun calling them 'Death Eaters,' which Frank honestly thought was a ridiculous name.

Anyway, Hit Wizard was the kind of job he thought Spencer would do well at. The kid could disappear into thin air. He could blend perfectly into a crowd of witches and wizards or even Muggles if he wanted to; as long as he kept his eyes covered. He could easily track someone without being noticed, but Frank had a feeling that the kid was only good at that because of those markings on his hand. The one he kept hidden under a glove but he'd seen them when the kid got his be a severing jinx and the glove had slip along the seams. He didn't know what those markings meant exactly, but Frank did know powerful magic when he was near it.

"Let's try that again," Spencer said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Frank raised his wand and sent another spell the kid's way, this one a little stronger than the stunning charm he'd used. The jet of orange light crashed into the floor and Frank felt the tip of a wand touch his temple.

"Tag," Spencer said and removed Frank's wand.

The Auror shook his head. "I don't know how you do it kid," He said as he stepped away.

Spencer put his wand inside the Muggle jacket he insisted on wearing. "Magic," He said and smiled.

"Hey!" The door to the training room banged open and Shaklebolt stepped through. "There's been another disappearance, the minister says if we even suspect someone of being a Death Eater that we need to subdue them ASAP. That means you too Spencer."

"Yes sir,"

"The both of you can head on home, Frank you need to get back to Alice anyway." The tall black man left without another word.

"Are you taking the Floo Network?" Frank asked Spencer and the kid shook his head.

"No, I rode my motorcycle here so I'll ride it home."

"That's a Muggle transportation right?" A lot of the ministry's employees were from Muggle families or at least one of their parents were Muggleborn. Frank didn't know Spencer's blood-status, he knew the kid had been in Slytherin and that most of that house of pureblood, but a lot of the time he did things that Frank associated with Muggles his age.

"Yeah, I love the thing. Besides, I'm spending some time with a friend tonight."

"Don't drink yourself under the table," He told the kid.

"No promises."  
Frank set his hand on the kid's shoulder, trying to offer comfort. It had only been a weak since the kid's younger brother had died; he didn't know the circumstances but it still wasn't a good reason to get drunk off his ass every night.

"Spencer," He began to share his inner monologue when the kid's eyes went suddenly very dark.

"Stay out of my business," He said, shook off Frank's hand and then his eyes went back to normal. "I gotta get going, see you."

Frank watched the kid leave his strides long and even despite his short stature. He couldn't help but get the sense that Spencer's mood would only deteriorate with each passing day until there was nothing left of the kid he'd met three years ago.

More soon!


	12. Chapter 12 1980 Continued

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**CHAPTER 12: 1980 continued**

"Hey Severus, do you want to order a pizza?" Halo called from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Severus called back, he'd pretty much moved in during the last few weeks. He and Halo were sharing the large bed in the other room and truthfully it was driving him crazy, lying so close and not being able to touch the knight. Especially on the nights when Halo slept poorly, tossing, turning and muttering in his sleep. Sometimes he even reached out to Severus, but he never remembered those things in the morning. And Severus pretended that he wasn't as attracted to his roommate as he really was, but it was getting harder every day.

"With everything on it? Peppers, mushrooms and stuff?"

"Yeah!" He called back, already looking forward to a large pizza and the bottle of vodka Halo kept in the freezer.

Halo came into the living room, nude from the waist up, his pajama bottoms were plaid and his socks were white. It took everything Severus had not to ogle the toned muscles of his chest; instead he kept his attention on the pewter cauldron that held a month's supply of Sleeping Draught for Halo. And the other cauldron where he was storing the ingredients for another potion before he actually got started on it. In a few days he was planning to meet with his professor at the Academy for his diploma so he could go looking for some work. Probably at St. Mungo's, at least, that was where he'd applied for Experimental Potion Development.

"Pizza will be here in thirty." Halo said. "The potion almost done?"

Severus shook his head. "Another hour and then it will have to simmer overnight and you can take it tomorrow."

Halo nodded and went into their shared room to get the VCR set up so they could eat while they watched a movie. It had become a nightly thing for them, unwinding over takeout food and a movie. Maybe they'd just watch some regular TV and-

_What, snuggle? Halo's not interested in you like that! Get the idea out of your head!_

"Hey Severus! The Twilight Zone is on!" Halo yelled from his room. "Do you want to watch that instead? It's a nightlong marathon!"

Severus' heart skipped a beat on account of what he'd just been thinking. "Yeah sure!" He called back.

"Sweetness,"

(pagebreak)

"This is my favorite fucking episode," Halo told Severus. "Have you ever seen it? The guy breaks his glasses, so he can't read even though he's got all the time in the world now. Poor bastard," He took another swig from the vodka bottle.

Severus sat beside him, back to the wall with his hands held loosely in his lap. He hadn't drunk near as much as Halo and it didn't even seem like he was going to drink even a little of the glass on the bedside table. The Twilight Zone was probably getting to him, messing around in his brain and bringing out the moody side of Severus that had been common back when they were still students. Halo turned back to the TV, knowing it was best just to be quiet and watch the show until Severus felt like sharing whatever was on his mind.

Dolemur would have loved the Twilight Zone; the twisted stories were right up his alley. Too bad his younger brother had been a pureblood Sidhe, raised in the Seelie court and still just a kid. Halo's father had never left them alone very long because he was still getting to know his eldest son and Dolemur had a tendency to get himself in trouble if left alone too long. Dolemur had been an excellent son of a Seelie Knight, though he had his Sidhe mother's coppery skin and their father's eyes. His hair, Halo remembered, had never been cut. It was Sidhe tradition to never cut their hair until they had a pair bond, a mate in other words. Dolemur's hair had touched the floor; the red-gold color looked like an ocean wave as it fell down his back in a loose ponytail. Dolemur said he hated it, that he wanted hair like Halo's.

He took yet another swing from the bottle as another episode of the Twilight Zone began. This one, Halo remembered, ended with the watcher discovering the people who were attempting to escape from a silo-like structure were actually children's toys. The episode had always struck a cord with Halo; making his skin prickle with goosebumps.

(pagebreak)

When Halo had fallen asleep, Severus' wrist began to sting and burn. He thanked whichever god was listening for the timing. He knew he would be hard-pressed to explain his sudden urge for time alone to Halo who seemed desperate for constant company. He still didn't know what was on his friend's mind all the time, though Halo had confessed to his worries of meeting a Death Eater in some alleyway; he told Severus that he was still unsure as of what to do should he meet a follower of the Dark Lord. Severus had told him to do whatever the Minister ordered him to do. There had been a lump in his throat at the time and the truth had nagged at his senses.

He knew that Halo's orders were to kill Death Eaters. Everyone knew the orders that Aurors had been given; there had already been three confirmed captures and one murder.

_Back to the matter at hand..._ Severus aimed his wand at the Dark Mark on his left forearm and the charm he muttered under his breath took him to the meeting place. It was a Muggle graveyard this time; it was usually a graveyard of some kind, not always a one for Muggles.

"Snape!"

He looked up at the sound of his Lord's voice, startled to notice that he was alone except for one other loyal follower. The other's face was covered by the typical white mask but Severus was sure he recognized the Death Eater nonetheless.

He bowed lowly, nearly touching his nose to the dirt. "Yes my Lord?"

The Dark Lord came closer, seeming to pace in front of Severus and then he cast an Unforgivable. Severus crashed onto his side, convulsing all over, hearing his blood pump in his ears and then a moment later the curse abruptly ceased.

"I've been told that the Sidhe had returned," The Dark Lord said and cast the curse again. "I grow bored of this. Lucius, my slippery friend, explain to Snape what I want from him."

"Yes my Lord."

The curse ended as the Dark Lord left the room and Lucius stepped closer. He lifted up his mask and looked into Severus' eyes. "Has Halo really come back?"

"Yes," Severus managed through his sore mouth and aching throat.

Lucius' expression softened minutely. "Take me to him."

(pagebreak)

It had been years since Lucius Malfoy had last seen or spoken to the Sidhe-halfling and the man had certainly grown up in the time they'd been apart. Same as his dear cousin Rosier, who stood beside Lucius, his short red hair sticking out from his head at odd angles. He stood as tall as him now, and just as wide through the shoulders. Lucius pushed his white-blonde hair to the side, reflecting on how much they had all changed since their school years.

He been partially disgusted when Snape had led them into the Muggle apartment and he had seen the state of everything. Snape's potion equipment was in one corner of the room, spare cauldrons and various ingredients. Muggle things that Lucius didn't know the names of, papers, books, trash and some clothes were thrown over the couch. Lucius kept his hands in his pockets, afraid to touch anything.

Snape didn't seem to have a problem with the mess, simply moving a few things around so that he could sit comfortably while they waited for his roommate. And then Halo stepped from the door Lucius could see over the clutter of the room they all stood in now. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of them, well, at the sight of Rosier.

"Merlin Halo," Rosier exclaimed, crossing the room in two strides. He took Halo into his arms and captured his mouth in a kiss that left the smaller man stunned, his back pressed to the wall. The kiss ended and Rosier hugged Halo to him tightly. "I've missed you," He said.

Suddenly, the black haired man shoved Rosier away from him, sending him to the ground and then drawling his wand. "What gives you the right to do that?" He demanded.

"I...what? Halo?" Rosier got slowly to his feet with Lucius' help.

"Get out of here Rosier," Halo warned, raising his wand even higher. "Get out now!"

Rosier looked to his cousin and Lucius only shrugged; if Halo wanted him gone, that was fine. The Dark Lord had only wanted them to 'check up on' the Sidhe-halfling.

"Get out!" Halo yelled and Lucius sensed the man building up his magic to attack.

"Both of you leave," Snape said and Lucius looked over his shoulder to see that the other man had also drawn his wand but he wasn't pointing it at anyone.

Lucius looked back at Halo saw that the man's eyes were wide and blazing with anger. Anger at Rosier and Lucius actually had a feeling as to why.

"Halo," His cousin began but Lucius sat his hand on his shoulder.

"Come along cousin," He said. "It was a pleasure to see you again Halo."

The man shook his head, ebony waves flying in front of his face. "Get out, just go."

(pagebreak)

Halo slammed the door shut behind Lucius and Rosier and then he turned to Severus. The taller man stood, looking at him out from under his lank bangs. "What were you thinking, bringing them here?"

"I didn't know he was going to bring Rosier too." Severus told him. "I'm sorry Halo, I didn't know you didn't want to speak to them."

Halo went to the kitchen and pulled out a new bottle of vodka, taking a drink without even pouring it into a glass. He took several more gulps before he spoke. "I don't have a problem with Lucius, it's Rosier. He just... I've heard that he's a Death Eater, Severus."

He saw his roommate make a face. "What?" He asked softly.

"About Rosier...I didn't know. Halo I'm so sorry."

"It's...alright Severus, you just thought I'd like to see him and I didn't, not your fault." He put the bottle back in the freezer then he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm gonna take a shower then I gotta head to the Ministry."

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm suffering from writer's block and the start of my Junior year. More to come soon, I promise. I just don't know when yet. –Gadget


	13. Chapter 13 1980 continued part 2

**DISCLAIMER!! ****Halo Spencer belongs to me, so does the story and plot. Everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling, though the descriptions of a few of them are my own. This is an A/U from my other Halo/Snape stories, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Gadget **

**CHAPTER 13 1980 continued part two**

It had been three days since the "Rosier incident" as Severus was calling it and he hadn't seen Halo in nearly the entire time. He'd woken up the next morning after his roommate's outburst and found that the Sidhe-halfling had left. He was getting worried, actually concerned but deep down he knew that Halo was alright. He just needed to see him.

As if the other man was conjured by his thoughts, the front door opened and in stepped Halo. Severus breathed a sigh of relief as he tossed his leather jacket over the back of the sofa. He looked exhausted, utterly worn down and Severus grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, giving it to Halo as he entered the kitchen.

The Sidhe-halfling took it from his hand, set it on the table, and wrapped his arms tightly around Severus' waist. The taller man went stock-still, shocked at his roommate's affectionate display, so uncharacteristic. After a moment of indecision, he embraced the other man gently. He was burning with desire for the other man suddenly, able to feel Halo's muscles under the thin Sidhe-made shirt.

"I'm sorry Severus," Halo said and he felt the vibration of the words in his chest.

"Whatever for?" He managed after he unglued his tongue from his mouth.

The shorter man's grip tightened on his waist. "I've been... doing some stupid shit. Getting wasted, sleeping around with Muggles. I was so angry, just so furious with _him_ that I had to drown it out with other things."

Severus admitted to himself silently that he didn't really understand what Halo was apologizing for. He drank regularly, rarely to the point of being wasted but still very close. Truthfully, Severus didn't know about the man's sex life, though he wanted desperately to be apart of that particular thing in Halo's life, he had only overstepped those unseen lines once before.

Halo kept talking. "I was angry at both of you, furious really. I couldn't stay here. Severus, you're my closest friend, the person I trust the most. I realized that, I realized a lot of things. The foremost being that I could never stay angry at you. Can you forgive me Severus?"

"Of course," Severus said instantly. "Of course, Halo, I forgive you."

That was when the Sidhe-halfling, his irises shinning gold did the one thing Severus had craved for years. The one thing he had lain awake at night wishing for and fantasying about. His roommate kissed him squarely on the mouth and Severus' world dissolved into utter bliss.

(pagebreak)

Evan Rosier twirled his wand absently between his fingers, thinking of Halo. The Sidhe-halfling was still wearing that intoxicating cologne he'd loved so much back when they were in Hogwarts together. It had been too much for Rosier. Suddenly stepping into a room with that scent, he'd been drawn to Halo; compelled to get closer and to kiss him. He tasted different now; he tasted powerful.

If only things had gone as he'd planned. If only Halo hadn't kicked him and Lucius out without an explanation. What were his reasons for that anyway? Rosier wondered, the wand twirling faster through his fingers. True, maybe he shouldn't have thrown himself on Halo without warning, that hadn't been a good idea. He hadn't been able to stop himself; Halo's aura had been so strong, so enthralling that Rosier hadn't been able to stop himself.

The Dark Lord was going to be pissed. Years ago, the wizard had wanted a Sidhe among his ranks but when Halo had suddenly left, he had settled for Snape and his exceptional potion making skills. Now Halo was back and an Auror to boot. Things were going very opposite from how they were supposed to. And Rosier was sure it would only get worst.

(pagebreak)

Severus Snape had never felt more fortunate in his life than he felt in right that moment. Halo had just gone to the Ministry after kissing him goodbye and Severus could still taste the other man on his tongue. He leaned back against the thick pillows on the bed, his body deliciously sore. That was when the Dark Mark erupted in pain. He cried out, twisting into a ball and Apparating immediately.

He appeared again in an alleyway near the Ministry and another Death Eater hoisted him to his feet. Pulled backward against a broad chest, an arm securing him by the neck, Severus knew who held him.

"Our Lord has ordered us to take out as many Aurors as we can." Malfoy said into his ear. "Snape, I'm sorry but this includes Halo."

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing it deep as he struggled to wrap his mind around the unfairness. He had kissed Halo last night, had lain close to him in bed and dreamt about their future together. And now, the Dark Lord wanted him dead. It just wasn't fair; everything Severus had ever loved had been taken away from him over the years. His mother's death, Halo's dating Rosier instead, Halo leaving to live with the Sidhe. And now...his death sentence, it was almost too much for Severus to process.

Maybe he could warn his roommate somehow! Shred his robes and walk boldly into the Ministry and warn Halo, no warn the Aurors, of the Death Eaters waiting on their doorstep. Severus glanced around covertly and instantly gave up hope; there were too many masked wizards and witches for his little idea to work. He had to rely on luck, and on hope that Halo was somewhere else; somewhere safe. But Lady Luck had never been kind to Severus.

Malfoy released him finally and Severus settled into the Death Eater mask and his own, personal mask. His mask of cold indifference, but inside he was raging with hurt and indignation.

_Anyone but Halo,_ He prayed. _Please, whatever god is listening, please anyone but Halo._

(pagebreak)

Lady Luck had never been kind to Severus Snape. He'd never known that fact more than when he'd raised his wand, an Auror in his sights, and screamed his curse.

"_Sectumsempra!" _

The Auror screamed in sudden pain, his hood falling away to reveal the very thing Severus dreaded. Halo Spencer's face.

Time seemed to slow and he moved through the battling Death Eaters and Aurors, desperate to reach his roommate's side. He lay propped against the alley wall, blood literally spilling from the numerous wounds of Severus' curse. He saw Halo lift his empty hand; the one covered by the glove and attempt to pull it off with his teeth even as he bled out. Severus made to kneel at his side and suddenly, Halo was pointing his wand at his masked face.

"Don't come any closer, you fucking Death Eater prick!" He hissed furiously. But his wand was shaking minutely, his body too weak to hold it steady.

Severus dropped to his knees, knocking the wand away and taking Halo's hand in his own, bringing it to his forehead.

The Sidhe-halfling jerked it away. "What are you doing?" He demanded. "Don't fucking molest me! Kill me, you sorry sack of shit!"

"Halo," He choked out through his tears. "Oh Merlin, Halo."

"Severus?" His voice was growing weaker, as was his body.

"Yes, it's me. Halo, I'm so sorry, so very sorry." He said, he lifted his mask away and looked into Halo's golden eyes. "Oh Halo,"

"You...you're one of them?" He started to slide down the wall, his blood pooling underneath them both. "Why... didn't... tell me?"

"I couldn't Halo. God, I'm so sorry." He was crying now, holding his only real friend in his arms, smoothing his fingers through soft black hair.

"Death Eater..." Halo said, struggling with the words. "Still...friends?"

"Yes, yes Halo! We're still friends, we'll always be friends." Severus told him, holding him closer; he could feel the other man's life force starting to drift away and he clung to the Sidhe-halfling.

Halo nodded against his shoulder, holding to his arm weakly. "Good, good." He whispered. "Best friends..."

"Best friends forever." Severus agreed but Halo didn't answer him.

Suddenly, hands were pulling at his shoulders, ripping him away from the forever still body of his dead friend. "Come on Snape!" Rosier hissed at him.

"Halo-"

"He's not here!" Rosier screamed.

"Yes he is! He's dead! I killed him!" But Rosier wasn't listening.

He dragged Severus away to the remaining Death Eaters. Severus' hands were clenched, Halo's blood sticky on his palms. Rosier continued to pull him away. But the image of Halo lying propped against the wall, covered in wounds made by dark magic, his blood a giant pool on the ground, refused to leave his mind. It never would, never, not for many years to come.

No, Lady Luck had never been kind to Severus Snape.

END

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who read this and enjoyed. And no, I don't regret the ending. But you have the sequel to the Prince of Flame to look foward to! And if you enjoyed Halo's character, look up my other fan-fiction where he's with Agent Pendergast. Creation of Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. Thanks again- Gadget.


End file.
